Riddle Me This
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: AU. Slash. When James is expelled from school, he has no parents or home to go to. One night he meets a man in a bar, an older man who charms his way into the teenager’s distressed life. TomJames
1. A Chance Meeting

****

Riddle Me This

Disclaimer: I do not own incredibly much at all.

****

Summary: **AU. Slash.** When James is expelled from school, he has no parents or home to go to. One night he meets a man in a bar, an older man who charms his way into the teenager's distressed life.

****

Warnings: More will be mentioned if needed for future chapters.

****

Pairings: Sirius/Remus/Regulus, Tom-Voldemort/James. Past Tom/Death Eaters.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 1:_ A Chance Meeting_

__

"James, I have been fairly tolerant of your misbehaviour over the last six years," said Dumbledore gravely, surveying the young man in front of his desk. "But I am afraid, that after last week's vicious attack on a student, you have gone much too far. I am going to have to remove you from this school."

James Potter's brown eyes widened, "Y-you're expelling me?"

Dumbledore gave a small nod of his head; "I am afraid so-"

"But…I-I have no where to go!"

"I have already notified the Ministry of your expulsion, James, where you go upon leaving this school will no longer be any concern of my own."

Young James Potter, the seventeen-year-old ex-student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in a secluded little corner of the Hogshead in Hogsmeade, he was nursing a tankard of butterbeer that he had bought about three hours ago. He had been expelled from school a week ago, he had no where to go – no home to speak of; he hadn't spoken to his friends since he had left the school last week, they probably didn't even know why he had gone. He was also down to his last few sickles now; his parents had died last Christmas and had left him with very little, as they had disinherited him the summer before their deaths. He had only managed to survive the summer because he had had two very good friends who had allowed him to scrounge off of them the entire few weeks.

But what could he do now? He didn't have enough money left for another night of accommodation, he had been kicked out of the Three Broomsticks because he was very low on money, that had been yesterday; last night though, he had spent the night down an alley way with a stray dog. This morning, because he had been very dirty (a state which he could not stand), he had broken into the house of an old couple after they had gone out for the day (luckily he still had his Invisibility Cloak on him), and he had used their shower. He had left a few coins with a little note to them, in payment for the shampoo and soap that he had used.

The miserable teenager took a sip of his butterbeer and watched gazed around the musty old pub sadly. He was running out of things he could do for himself, with no money and no hope of finding anyone who would want to take an unfortunate little whelp such as himself in, especially in Hogsmeade, he was destined for many more nights in alleyways. He watched as a tall, dark haired man entered the pub; he had seen this man in here the last couple of nights, the same time as himself. In fact, he had caught the man watching him a few times.

As James had thought, the man, a very handsome one indeed, after ordering his drink from the Barman started to gaze around the pub. Eventually, the man's eyes rested on James, and instead of bashfully looking away as he had done the last few times, James stared determinedly back at the man, who's eyes he could tell, were a vivid green colour.

James continued watching as the man smirked and walked over to his table, which is in a far corner of the dark pub. Finally though, the young man looked away, he wasn't so sure if he wanted the attention or not.

"Can I?"

James nodded, glancing hesitantly up at the man, who really was very, _very_ good looking at a closer distance.

"Now what would a good looking young man, like yourself, be doing in such a seedy little place like this?" questioned the man, his voice was quite innocently casual.

James glanced at the man's face again, he saw an intent look in those green eyes; he then glanced back down at the table and gave a small shrug, "I have no where else to go…"

"Oh? No school you attend?"

James took another sip of his drink, trying to savour as much of it as he could, "Was expelled last week."

The man fidgeted around for a few seconds, he then produced a small bottle from a pocket; James watched as the man unscrewed the lid and poured a bit of the clear liquid into each of their drinks. "You look like you could use a bit of alcohol in you."

James chewed his bottom lip before giving a nervous smile, "Thanks…" he took another sip of his butterbeer, there was no added taste so he thought that it must have been vodka the man had given him.

The man had some of his own drink before speaking again, "What is your name?"

"James."

"No surname?"

"…James Potter."

The man nodded slowly, "Potter… Yes, I remember your parents, I am sorry to hear of their deaths."

James snorted, "Don't be, I'm not. They deserved it."

"Did they, now?"

"Yes," James took another drink, he was feeling a bit more curious now. "What's your name, then?"

The man gave a smirk, "I have many names, but you can call me Tom."

"Okay."

Tom surveyed the boy in front of him, many thoughts travelling through his mind, "How old are you, James?"

James nodded, "Seventeen at the end of July," some of the initial wariness he had been feeling before was starting to ebb away, perhaps it had something to do with the bit of alcohol in his system now. Whether it was the alcohol or not, he was feeling a more comfortable with this man, Tom, now.

"Why were you expelled?"

James dropped his hands to his lap and starting fiddling with them in his lap, "Bad wrap sheet… I eh, 'viciously' attacked a student a couple of weeks ago… Dumbledore is a bastard."

Tom raised his eyebrows slightly, "Yes, he is," James looked back up at him again. "It looks like we have something in common then, a dislike of Albus Dumbledore."

"Guess so."

Tom was silent for a few moments, he then picked his drink up and finished it off before looking back to James, "Have you anywhere to go tonight, James?" A shake of the head from the boy answered his question. "How about you come with me? I have plenty of room at my house."

James hesitated, "I…I um…I don't know…"

"Come on," said Tom, his voice lowering a little. "What harm can it do? What have you really got to lose?"

James finished his own drink off, "…Nothing…I guess… Promise you won't hurt me?" He didn't care anymore, whether he was making the wisest choice or not, but like Tom said, what had he really got to lose? He had no where else to go, no family and very little money…

Tom smiled reassuringly, "Harming you is far from my mind, James, trust me."

"Come here," said Tom, as soon as the two of them were out of the Hogshead. James did as he was told, not wanting to annoy the nicest person he had met since he was kicked out of the school. "I'm going to double Apparate us to my house."

"I can Apparate," said James.

Tom smiled slightly, "I believe you can, but I like to keep the whereabouts of my home a secret, until of course, I know I can trust my secrets with someone," he pulled James to himself and held the teenager. "Hold on."

James did so; it felt quite good to him, being held like this by someone, despite the fact that that someone was a man and he had never thought of himself as gay, or at least bisexual. But right now, he was feeling a bit more than just gratitude towards Tom, perhaps even a little lust and…physical attraction.

Within seconds, James found himself outside a large, and rather stately house much like the one that he had grown up in. Except, this house was on the top of a low hill, and his childhood home had been on a plain.

"This is it," said Tom, letting go of the teenager in his arms. "Riddle House."

James chewed his bottom lip and nodded slowly. The house was rather imposing, he could feel a large amount of energy coming off of it, and it was like an extremely powerful wizard lived here. Perhaps Tom was extremely powerful, he wasn't really sure.

Tom looked to James, "Come, you must be getting cold."

"I am…a bit," replied James, he followed Tom into the house. He immediately felt so much warmer inside, in the not-so-small entrance hall. He fiddled with his shrunken trunk in a pocket, as he followed Tom into a dimly lit room, which appeared to be a rather impressive study.

Tom smirked at the look of wonderment on James's face, "Sit down, make yourself at home," he went over to his drinks cabinet and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two fair-sized glasses. "Have you ever had Firewhiskey, James?"

James had settled himself down on a leather couch in front of the fire, "Yes… I nicked a bottle from the Three Broomsticks after we won the Quidditch Cup last year."

Tom nodded and poured them both a generous glass each, "What position did you play?"

"Chaser," replied James sadly; he missed Quidditch now, as well. "I was the Captain of my House team, as well."

"You must have been very good at it then," Tom handed James a glass and then he sat down next to the young man. "I was never a Quidditch player myself, I lacked quite drastically in the hand-eye co-ordination department, I'm a fairly poor flyer as well."

James smiled, "I was flying before I could walk, my gran used to say I must've been born on a broom."

Tom took a sip of his Firewhiskey, "From the sounds of it, you are a natural," James grinned. "I preferred just watching the sport and concentrating on my studies."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" asked James curiously; he was feeling very comfortable now. It must be due to the alcohol, he though. The alcohol and the arm around his shoulders…

"Yes, I did," replied Tom, rubbing James's shoulder lightly. "When Dippet was Headmaster."

"I think he left the year before I started… What House were you in?"

"I was a Slytherin, Prefect and Head Boy."

James gazed at him, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. "Slytherin?"

Tom nodded, "Yes, is that a problem?"

James hesitated a little, "Well…no… It's just… I've always been wary of Slytherins, 'cause up until you, every single one that I've met have been absolute bastards," Tom snorted. "…I guess not all Slytherins are bad, then?"

"No, I guess not," replied Tom; he moved his arm from around James's shoulders and rested his hand on one of the teenager's thighs. "A vast majority of us are, though."

"But you're not so bad."

"Thank you."

James drank more of his Firewhiskey, not caring anymore that it was burning its way down his throat; he then frowned slightly. "Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me."

Tom traced little patterns on James's thigh, noticing the boy was becoming very relaxed from the heat and the alcohol. "I may not know you well right now, James, but we can soon change that."

James turned his head so he could see the older man's handsome face, "I'd like that very much," his eyelids started to droop a little.

Tom took the glass out of James's hand and placed it on the coffee table, he then brushed a hand through James's messy black hair, "Are you tired?"

James stifled a yawn and nodded, "A bit, yeah," he was enjoying the feel of the hand in his hand the one stroking his thigh. Tom was looking even more attractive to him now, and James felt the need to do something quite daring right now. "Tom?"

"Mm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Tom raised his eyebrows in amusement, "If you want too."

James leaned forward and tentatively brushed his lips against Tom's; they were soft and moist and moved nicely against his own. The seventeen-year-old had certainly done his fair share of kissing while he had been at Hogwarts, but he had never gone beyond a snog and grope in a dark corner, unlike Sirius and Remus. He opened his mouth as he felt a persistent tongue flicking at his lips; he let the tongue into his mouth, allowing it to glide along his own.

Though his experience was limited James knew for certain that this was the best kiss he had ever had. Not that this surprised him, Tom was obviously far more experienced than himself.

Finally though, Tom broke the kiss, his hands cupping James's young face; "Would you like to continue this upstairs?"

James hesitated for a moment before nodding, "I'd like that."

James soon found himself spread eagled on Tom's huge bed, his top discarded on the floor and the older man laying half on top of him.

"I need to confess something," said James before he went any further, his lips already swollen from the kissing. Tom raised his eyebrows curiously. "I-I've…I've never had sex before."

Tom smiled and brushed James's flopping fringe out of the boy's eyes. "I had guessed, your timidity isn't something I would expect off an experienced young man," he pressed a gentle kiss to James's jaw. "Saying that, if you do not wish too, I will not make you."

James lifted his head and kissed Tom on the lips, "I do want too, I just… I don't know what to do…"

Tom trailed his right hand down James's pale neck and chest, down over the teenager's flat stomach, and he rested the hand on the growing bulge in James's trousers; James gasped at the contact. "You'll soon learn," he massaged James through his trousers, delighting in he wanton moaning it caused. "There is a lot that I can teach you, James."

James whimpered and pressed himself into Tom's hand, "…I'm…a willing student…"

"Good," Tom slowly undid James's trousers, as he started kissing the young man again.

……

James lay contented, and only a little sore in Tom's bed, his head on the older man's chest. He now had something else in common with Sirius, he could now identify with what his best friend said about sex; Sirius had been right, sex was _fantastic._ Though his first time had been a bit painful, it was much better the second time around; he was rather hoping now that he could hand around and learn more off Tom, like the man had said.

"Still awake?"

James smiled slightly, "Yeah…just thinking," he nuzzled his head against Tom's chest when he felt the man's fingers thread through his messy hair.

"What about?" Tom was gently massaging James's head.

"Just something my best friend used to say when I was at school…about sex being the best thing ever."

Tom smirked, "And what do you think about it?"

"Well, now that I've actually done it," James lifted his head, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "It's certainly up there with Quidditch and chocolate."

Tom raised his eyebrows in amusement, "It seems I have a bit of work to do to push it to the top of your list."

"It seems so."

"Little brat."

The teenager snorted with laughter, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome, James."

James put his head back down on Tom's chest and gave a deep sigh.

"You're a bit young to be sounding so forlorn," commented Tom quietly; he was starting to get quite sleepy. "What's wrong?"

James chewed his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his; "I may as well leave now, you're not going to want me to stay for long… Ow!" Tom had just clipped him around the head, much like his mother used too.

"Don't make such stupid assumptions, James; I wouldn't have invited you here if I had no intention of you staying."

James frowned slightly; he could feel a bit of a change in Tom's charmingly nice demeanour… Perhaps that had only been a ploy to get him into bed. "I still don't understand why you would want me, though…"

When Tom spoke this time, there was an air of impatience to him; "I like you, James, and I rather fancy the idea of getting to know you better."

James still wasn't entirely convinced, "I think you've gotten to know me quite intimately, wouldn't you say?"

"James, I may like you, but that does not mean that I will tolerate such attitude from you."

James was absolutely certain now that Tom's charming exterior up until now had been an act; he could tell that he was only on the edge of discovering the _true_ Tom Riddle. "…Sorry…"

Tom ruffled James's hair, "Apology accepted… Let's get some sleep and discuss this further in the morning, all right?" all traces of impatience and annoyance gone from his voice now.

"Okay…"

………

By late the next morning, James found himself on his back; his mouth fully occupied, his legs around Tom's waist as the older man thrust into him. He groaned into Tom's mouth and clawed at the man's back; he could certainly get used to this in the mornings.

"Oh god… Tom!"

James came hard and loudly, a new sheen of sweat breaking out over his body; he whimpered as Tom continued to pound into him until he too, reached his completion. The teenager let his legs fall back to the bed, and tried to catch his breath, when Tom rested on top of him and him deeply.

"If I didn't know any better…" panted Tom. "I'd say you've had many lovers before myself."

"I'm a fast learner," James shifted a little, or at least, he tried too. "Can I…have some breathing room?"

"Oh…sorry," Tom carefully pulled himself out of James, and settled down next to him. "I look forward to teaching you much more…"

James grinned a little, "I thought you said we were going to do some talking this morning?"

Tom had finally caught his breath, "I did, didn't I?" he turned onto his side and propped his head on a hand so that he could gaze down at the flushed James. "As I am perfectly fine with you staying here, there are no rules, really. You can go wherever you please within my house and the grounds, and do as you please, within reason, of course… However, saying that, there is just one rule," James raised his eyebrows. "The drawing room is out of bounds, you are not to go into that room at all. It is the room to the right of the staircase; you won't be able to mistake it, as it is the only room downstairs that is always sealed."

James still had his eyebrows raised slightly, but he nodded; he could tell from Tom's seriousness that is he were to attempt getting into this drawing room then he would most definitely pay for it. "All right… Can I ask why the drawing room is out of bounds?"

"I'd rather not say… At the moment, anyway."

James yawned and stretched, arching his back in the process before slumping back down into the comfortable bed; he was fully intent on having another nap.

Tom pressed a kiss to James's sweat dampened hair, "At your young age, you shouldn't be exhausted so quickly."

James smiled sleepily, "Talking of age, I don't know how old you are."

"I am thirty-eight this December," replied Tom honestly. "And apparently I have far more energy than you do."

"Maybe you can whip me into shape…" mumbled James, as he started to drift off to sleep; it didn't bother him that the man next to him was the same age as his parents would be if they were still alive. In fact, he didn't feel that he had a care in the world right now.

Tom pressed a kiss to James's slightly parted lips, "You have another sleep, love, we can talk again later."

"M'kay…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that for the first chapter to yet another new story?

****

Next Chapter: A month later. James is cornered by Lucius Malfoy and learns a few things about Tom. James is still oblivious to Tom's real identity and he pens a letter to Sirius.


	2. Discovering

**Riddle Me This**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own incredibly much, though I do wish I owned Tom and James…

**Thank yous:**_ Agnus Dei, orlin, brilliantbrunette89, inumoon3, EsScaper, MooseDeEvita, Power Punk, Ceyxa, honeyduked, _and _Marblez._

**Agnus Dei:** You're questions will be answered in due course.

**Inumoon3:** Don't be so certain about that 'no mpreg' thing.

I love this pairing, pity there isn't much written about them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2:**_ Discovering_

It had been a month since James had agreed to go with Tom to the Riddle House and he was finding it to have been a very good decision. It was the middle of November now, freezing cold outside and snowing, but James was toasty warm inside curled up in Tom's arms on the leather couch in front of the study fire. He was so relaxed and comfortable that he kept slipping in and out of a light doze, his head going from Tom's shoulder to the man's lap.

Tom was reading the book that he had resting on the arm of the couch, as he ran his fingers through James's messy black hair, "There is a perfectly good bed upstairs if you want somewhere to sleep."

James made a contented little noise and nuzzled his head agains Tom's lap, "You're a nice pillow, though…"

Tom smirked, "Always good to know, James, thank you."

"You're welcome," James yawned and forced himself to sit up, once he was upright though, he slumped against Tom and rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

Tom slipped his arm around James's slim waist; "Did you write that letter in the end?"

"No…couldn't think how to word it…" mumbled James; he closed his eyes again. "Thought no matter what I say Sirius would find it suspicious and come after me…"

"Why would he do that?"

James nuzzled his head against Tom's neck, "Because he's my best friend, we look out for each other…and I don't want him to get hurt and I hope he returns those feelings… There are bad people around now, Dark Wizards and the like…Lord Voldemort, for instance…"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows; he had honestly thought that James would have figured it out by now, unless of course the teenager was just playing the innocent, but then perhaps James's ignorance was real and he hadn't a clue as to whose arms he was currently dozing in. Perhaps blissful ignorance worked well for the seventeen-year-old. "I have not heard many people mention him by name, you are one of the very few," he felt James shrug against him.

"'M not scared…just a power hungry lunatic…"

Tom bit his tongue to keep himself from snapping at James and giving himself away, maybe it would work better if James didn't find out who he really was at the moment. "Perhaps he is not as bad as you think?"

James snorted quietly; "You say that when he is also known as the _Dark Lord?"_

"It may not do well to mock, James."

"Why not? I'm safe here, aren't I?"

Tom squeezed James's shoulder lightly, "You are very safe here, of course, no Dark Wizards can harm you while you are here."

James smiled sleepily, "Good…"

………

The next afternoon found James sitting up in the rather spacious master bedroom on the bed, doodling absentmindedly on a piece of parchment as he thought about what he should put into a letter to his best friend. Finally though, he grabbed a new fresh, clean sheet of parchment, placed it on a book and rested both items on one of his knees as he started to write.

_Sirius,_

_I am so sorry that I have not kept in touch with you since I left school just over a month ago. I have been sort of preoccupied, but I am absolutely fine in case you were wondering. Actually, I am curious as to whether you know the real reasons for why I left school at the beginning of our final year, well, whether you do or not, I will tell you anyways._

_You remember a couple of days before I left school that I beat up that Slytherin in our year? Well, Dumbledore decided that he had had enough of my 'vicious and awful behaviour' and he then expelled me. He told me that when I left the school I would no longer be any concern of his and that I would have to find and make my own way, despite the fact that I have no parents, no other family and no money. So yeah, I was expelled and the week after that I spent in Hogsmeade, I used the last bit of the money I had to get a room at the Three Broomsticks for a few nights until I was kicked out of there; I then went to the Hogshead in hopes of somewhere to stay, but no luck there either. BUT, while I was at the Hogshead, I met this guy and he offered to take me under his wing, so I accepted. I can practically hear you cursing my stupidity now, but don't worry! He has done nothing to me, I am perfectly safe where I am, so please, do _**not**_ come looking for me, I don't want you expelled as well._

_Anyway, this guy… His name is Tom Riddle, he is a lot older than I am (about the same age as my parents would be were they still living) and he is practically the perfect gentleman…most of the time. I've caught him in bad moods occasionally, and he is kind of strict (he doesn't like too much cheekiness, as I have found out). What was I going to say again? Oh yeah… I absolutely adore him, he has been so good to me right from the start even when we knew very little about each other (we're working on that); he is extremely good looking, I must admit. He has a lovely big house on the top of a hill, I'm not quite sure what the town we're near is called though, I haven't actually ventured out of the house and the grounds, because Tom advised me against it on my second day here._

_Right, I'm not sure what else I could or should say, I mean…Dark wizards around and stuff, I don't want incriminating notes read by them, so I will leave this letter here for now._

_I hope to hear from you soon, and pass that onto Remus as well._

_James_

After he had finished the letter James held it up in front of him so that he could reread what he had written, it seemed all right for him to send, he didn't think that Sirius would get any danger or threats of death out of that. His friend was rather paranoid; he had spent far too much time with Mad-Eye Moody. He called for Tom's owl, Salazar, who soon flew in through the open window (he had been perched on a tree just outside previously); James tied the letter to the owls leg and told it where to go.

When the owl had gone James flobbed onto his back on the bed, his head sinking into one of the plush pillows; he gazed up at the canopy of the huge four-poster bed and sighed. What was he going to do now? Tom was with some of his 'guests' in the drawing room, and he would probably not be finished for quite sometime; the teenager doubted he would be receiving a reply to his letter anytime soon as well, so really, he had nothing to do except read, which he was getting kind of sick of doing.

Instead, the seventeen-year-old curled up on his side, cuddled a pillow to his body and closed his eyes. Why not take a nap? He was having rather energetic evenings now, so he was a bit more tired than usual, especially because of the fact that he had always been an early riser in the mornings.

……

James awoke from his nap a couple of hours later feeling, if possible, sleepier now than he had felt before his nap. He forced himself to get to his feet and headed out of the master bedroom to go and see if Tom had finished in the drawing room (which was becoming a matter of extreme curiosity for James now). When he had gotten to the bottom of the rather grand staircase the teenager found that the house was oddly silent; there was a faint light coming from under the door to the study so he went over to that room and quietly pushed the door open, expecting to find the master of the house in there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The tall, white-blond figure of one of James's worst nightmares, Lucius Malfoy, turned around to face the surprised teenaged boy, an eyebrow raised. "I see you are just as mindful of your manners as you were the last time I saw you, Potter, six years ago, if I recall correctly."

James stood there dumbfounded and silent; what in the name of all things holy was Lucius Malfoy, heir to a very old and well-known Dark Arts family, doing in Tom Riddle's house? "Wh-what…why are you here?" his voice was slightly higher from worry and perhaps a little bit of fear.

Lucius smirked and placed the book that he had been about to open down onto Tom's desk, "I am not here of my own free will, I assure you, Potter. Your _charming_ lover requested that I stay here and keep an eye on you while he nipped out for a few hours this evening, it appears the Tom seems to think you need a baby-sitter."

James folded his arms and glared at the blond in front of him, he hadn't moved any further into the study than the doorway so far. "I do not need a baby-sitter."

Lucius shrugged, "Yes, well, I do not need to baby-sit, but when Tom orders you to do something for him, you do _not_ say 'no'."

James frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean by that?" he questioned suspiciously.

Lucius leaned against a cabinet and surveyed James through amused silvery eyes, "Oh, James – can I call you James? – I would have thought an intelligent young man, such as yourself, would have figured it out by now. Yes, Tom mentioned your obliviousness to me before he left."

"Will you just spit it out instead of trying to make yourself seem more intelligent than you look?" snapped James irritably, he didn't want to admit it but Lucius had certainly gotten his curiosity peaked.

"Now, now, James, _manners,"_ replied Lucius coolly, though he had narrowed his eyes slightly; his ego did not like being insulted. "Can you honestly tell me that you think it was by pure luck that Tom happened across you wallowing in self pity a month ago?"

James gave a small shrug, "I-I don't know…what has that got to do with anything?"

Lucius smirked, "I just think you should know what you are getting yourself into, you are not the first that I have warned. You are also not the first teenage boy to happen across the path of Tom Riddle, either, James, and you are most certainly not the _last,"_ he was highly amused by the mix of expressions and feelings that passed over James's face in the few seconds that he didn't speak. "No, no, Tom has a little eh, infatuation, I suppose you could say, for young, good-looking men such as yourself."

James wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to protect himself from something, "I…I don't believe you," he mentally kicked himself for sounding so unconvincing in front of that arrogant prat of a Malfoy.

"Don't you?" The blond man raised an eyebrow. "Tom, or should I say, _Lord Voldemort,_ has had _many_ young conquests," Lucius gazed at the shocked expression on James's face. "No, you had not worked it out, had you? Oh well, you know now, whose company you have been in for the past month. Anyway, I am getting off track. As I was saying, he has had many conquests, all of which have been young and impressionable, some younger than you are right now, even… All of which, to date, have become one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, myself included…"

James could not see his own face, but he felt sure that there was a look of pure shock or even horror on it right now, "…V-Vo-Voldemort?"

Lucius ignored James's fearful stutter and continued, "Basically, what I am trying to say to you, James, is…do not get _too_ cosy in that bed upstairs, many have in the past and have ended up broken hearted because Tom has grown bored with them. Some of us, however," he had a smug look on his pale, pointed face now. "-Could see what he was doing from the start, and so we were not as disappointed when finally given orders to leave the bed of our future Master."

All James could do in response to Lucius's words was to turn and run back up the stairs and into the master bedroom. When there he threw himself onto the bed, ignoring the owl that was sitting patiently on the windowsill with a letter tied to its leg, and he buried his face into a pillow and groaned very loudly. As much as he wanted to believe that Lucius was just trying to scare him, deep down he knew the blond had been extremely truthful with him.

_How could I not have seen it before?_ Thought James questioningly to himself. _How could I have been so blind as not to have noticed that I have been sleeping with Lord frickin' Voldemort for the last month? I am such a stupid idiot! …I have to leave…_

_No, I can't leave, he would come after me, I'm sure of it…_

_But Tom seemed so genuine though, is he really only after a new recruit to his Death Eaters?_

_Face it James, you have made the biggest cock up that you could have…you idiot._

A hoot from the ignored owl broke James out of his self-abusive thoughts, he rolled off the bed, still mentally shouting at himself, and took the letter off the owl and unrolled it to see Sirius's very messy scrawl.

_Prongs,_

_ He expelled you! That bastard! And for what? Something I have done plenty of times with and without you! This is an outrage, I should leave school out of protest…or, I would but Remus said he would hunt me down and kill me if I did. No one was ever told the real reason why you left school so suddenly, by the way, Dumbledore just told me and Rem (after we questioned him) that a relative had decided to move you from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons. I figured then that he was lying because I didn't think that you had any family left alive, but… I am so pissed off about this! IT IS SO UNFAIR!_

_ Anyway, it is good to hear from you and to know that you're fine, I was getting really worried about you. So was Remus, he was practically having kittens over your disappearance and lack of keeping in touch._

_ The unfairness of your expulsion and you being fine aside, I am quite concerned about your choice of agreeing to live with this 'Tom' fellow. Have you checked him out? His background and stuff? I mean, he could be a murderer or something for all you know…_

_ Remus just told me that he has seen the name 'Tom Riddle' on a plaque and a couple of trophies in the school Trophy Room before, for 'special services to the school' or something… But still, whether he was a goody-good at school or not, _**does ****not**_ determine whether or not he will be a murderer or a psychopath when he leaves. However, writing that, I suppose if he has not hurt you so far then maybe he is all right, after all._

_ So, this guy…you're bonking him, aren't you? I always knew you are just as bent as Rem, Reg and I, it was obvious really. Does his age not creep you out in the slightest?_

_Anyway, write back to me soon, all right? Its dinner time._

_Reg says 'hello', as does Remus._

_Ta ta for now!_

_Padfoot_

James smiled slightly over the letter, it was nice to know that Sirius was so indignant on his behalf, though he knew he would be if Sirius was in his place right now. He decided that he might as well give a reply now, before Tom came home, because he felt sure that he would not have time to write when he interrogated Tom… Despite the fact that he was quite scared about what would happen if he did interrogate the man, James felt that he had the right to some answers. But for now, he would try and remain as calm as he could, and he would keep away from Lucius until Tom returned so as not to hear anymore horrible things from the blond's mouth.

Paddy,

I am so happy to hear from you! It's nice to know that you are so angry about my predicament, it makes me remember why I made friends with you in the first place. That old man is an absolute bastard, I agree, Tom thinks so as well.

It is nice to know that you are worried for my well being and all, Si, but if Tom was going to murder me or something, he most probably would have done so by now. He would have done it before I was able to get quite comfortable being in this house. I have not done a thorough background check on him, and I probably won't, but we do talk and he has answered nearly all of my questions, and I think his answers were honest enough.

You have an odd obsession with murderers and psychopaths; you know that, don't you?

Nothing gets passed you, does it? Yes, I admit, I have been sleeping with him, and I enjoy it very much. Does his age creep me out? Not at all, in fact, its very good because he is far more experienced than you could ever hope to be. How was my being gay obvious? What gave me away?

_I say 'hello' back to Remus and Reg! How are you two? Actually, how are all three of you?_

Prongs

……

It was getting late that evening by the time Tom returned to the Riddle House; James was still upstairs, he heard the faint voices of Tom and Lucius talking in the entrance hall before he heard the front door open and close. Within seconds he heard footsteps on the stairs, so he got to his feet and went to sit on the window seat instead; he pulled his knees up to his chest and waited. The wait wasn't a long one, within a minute the door to the bedroom opened and Tom entered, discarding his robes and shoes as he moved across the room.

"I hear you got a little shock from seeing Lucius," said Tom, finally turning towards James. "I apologise, I probably should have told you I was having him stay here while I was gone," James stayed silent, but he had a very stony expression on his face. "Is everything all right, James?"

James got his feet and folded his arms, "No, nothing is all right," he replied quietly. Tom raised his eyebrows curiously. "I'm just curious, Tom, how long will it be until you get bored with me and kick me out of your bed? _When_ were you going to tell me that you are the fucking _Dark Lord!"_ he cried, his arms were now at his sides and his fists clenched.

Tom remained calm, an eyebrow still arched, "Ah, I see you and Lucius have spoken then," he moved towards James who back away quickly. "Fair enough. Yes, James, I am Lord Voldemort, a name I coined for myself while I was still in school. However, I never said anything to you because I thought that you would figure it out on your own, you are a smart boy, I thought that you would put the pieces together yourself, without Lucius blatantly telling you. It is also not generally a good topic of conversation when you first meet someone.

"As for kicking you out of my bed, where did you get such a stupid idea from?" he finished curiously, James wasn't looking quite as angry or frightened as he had done to start with, but he still didn't look happy.

"Lucius said…he said that you pick teenagers up all the time…and that…that you soon get tired of having just one person and you kick them out of your bed and make them a Death Eater…"

Tom nodded slowly, "That is true, yes, I have done that many times in the past-"

"He said you'd do it to me soon," said James, cutting off the not so frightening Dark Lord.

Tom smirked a little, "The thing about Lucius, James, is that you should not always listen to what he says; he is usually only out to upset people, which is clearly what he was doing while speaking with you… I will be having a word with him about that, I assure you," James sniffed. "James, I know in the past that I have taken many young lovers, but I am not getting any younger. I have many plans for the future, many I admit involve death and destruction, but one of the more present and less torturous ones is to settle down with someone."

James's half-hearted glaring softened a little more, "What…are you saying that someone is me?" this time he did not back away when Tom stepped right up in front of him, and placed his hands on James's upper-arms.

"Call me 'soft' if you will," started Tom, he moved his hands gently up and down James's arms. "But I have taken a very particular liking to you, James, more so than I have to anyone else."

"But why?"

"Your inquisitiveness is just one of your qualities that I find so incredibly endearing," replied Tom, he narrowed his eyes slightly with thought. "No one else has ever had the balls to question me so often and so freely as you do," James smiled slightly. "You are also the first person I have ever met that has blatantly insulted me to my face, whether you realise were doing so at the time, or not."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "What…" realisation quickly dawned on him as he remembered some of the conversation from last night.

"…just a power hungry lunatic…"

"Would you be offended if I said I still feel that way, a little bit?"

"I decline comment."

James sniffed again and thought for a few moments, "So…you're not going to get rid of me?"

Tom shook his head, "No, I am not going to get rid of you, not at all."

"And you won't kill me in my sleep?"

Tom let out a laugh, "I promise you, I will not murder you in your sleep, I would have done it by now if I had any inkling do so."

James nodded slowly, "And will you make me be a Death Eater?"

"Not if you don't want too," replied Tom honestly.

_Perhaps this won't be so bad after all,_ thought James just before Tom kissed him._ But still he is the Dark Lord…mm, and a very good kisser…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** How was that? Good enough update for you all?

**Next Chapter:** Early in January of the next year. James finally plucks up the courage to question Tom about what led him to become the Dark Lord. James Apparates to Hogsmeade to meet his friends. More Tom/James goodness.


	3. Broken Trust

****

Riddle Me This

Disclaimer: I do not own incredibly much, especially not anything that is making me money.

****

Thank yous:_ redrose2310, Marblez, EsScaper, brilliantbrunette89, kaori kaida, orlin, Ceyxa, Bulisen, inumoon3,_ and _MooseDeEvita._

****

Kaori kaida: I'm glad you've become a Tom/James fan!

****

Brilliantbrunette89: You'll have to wait and see how James will cope with what Lord Voldemort does.

****

Inumoon3: I'm unsure as to where you got Lucius being jealous from, because he certainly is not.

****

Pairings Update: Tom/James, Sirius/Remus/Regulus, and Lucius/Severus.

****

This chapter is set in December rather than January, the summary I wrote last chapter will come into play in _Chapter 4._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 3:_ Broken Trust_

"James, have you ever just…been quiet? Any time in your short life?"

James widened his eyes innocently and gazed at the Dark Lord, who was seated at the study desk, "No…why? Am I annoying you?"

"Just a little bit."

James slumped his shoulders, "Sorry…" he turned his brown eyes towards the roaring fire and gazed intently into it, becoming entranced by the dancing flames. Tom had been quite cold towards him recently, for the last week and a half, and he didn't like it at all. In fact, he had pretty much convinced himself that Tom was going to kick him out any day now.

Tom looked up from the work he was doing to see the now silent seventeen-year-old gazing miserably into the fire. He had his quill poised over a piece of parchment covered in roughly scribbled notes, the quill held between his forefinger and thumb, as he watched the young man intently. Lord Voldemort knew that it was his own behaviour that was upsetting James; the only reason he had been so cold towards the boy recently was because he was starting to feel something for the young Gryffindor. Something he had never felt for anyone else before. It was an all-together odd and new feeling for him, and he was not entirely sure what to think about it. "James."

James looked over to his lover to see those intent yet brilliant green eyes practically boring into him, "Yeah?"

"Come here."

Not one to want to disobey a direct order from the Dark Lord, James got to his feet and trudged over to Tom at the ornate mahogany wood desk. He had his head bowed submissively; waiting for the blow…but it never came. Instead, he found himself being pulled onto Tom's lap. This occurrence took him mildly by surprise, which must have shown through on his face, judging by the amusement in those eyes that he had come to adore seeing so much.

"Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

James looked away, chewing his bottom lip; but he had his head turned back so that he was again facing Tom. "Yes…" he admitted quietly, feeling rather stupid about it all now.

Tom had his dark eyebrows raised slightly, "I think we are going to have work on that 'trust' thing, don't you?"

"…I guess…" replied the younger dark haired man uncertainly.

Tom pressed a kiss to James's temple, "I am sure that I can guess why you have been like this recently… I will be the first to admit that I have not exactly been pleasant to know myself, but I assure you, I will attempt to keep myself from taking my frustrations out on you from now on," he felt the teenager relax into his body more, some of the tenseness going. "But I will be honest, however, you do talk _far_ more than is necessary."

James gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry…bad habit… My friends usually smack me round the head when I talk too much."

Tom cupped James's face and kissed him lightly on the lips, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Yes well, I promised that I would not hurt you, and I usually tend to keep my promises." James gave a proper smile this time and before Tom knew what was happening he had a rather affectionate teenager hugging him tightly. This was something else that was making him wary with his feelings towards James; he had never known anyone to be as affectionate or liking of contact as this young man. None of his previous teenaged lovers had been like this, though he had to admit it was a rather pleasant change to the pureblooded robots that he had bedded over the years. The closest he had actually come to affection with a lover was when he had been with Lucius, but then, that particular blond had still been a cold-hearted little bastard, despite the contact.

"I'm curious," started James, his voice muffled a little bit by Tom's neck. "What is the work that you've been doing?"

Tom frowned slightly and glanced at the pieces of parchment littering his desk, as he ran the fingers of one hand lightly up and down James's spine, "I have been plotting Dumbledore's death, if you must know," he replied. "Now I just have to figure out how to get to the meddling old fool considering he never leaves that infernal school."

James lifted his head slowly and thoughtfully, "…I-if getting into Hogwarts undetected is what you want, then I think I can help you."

Tom turned his eyes back to James's face, "It is what I want, but how can you help?"

James chewed his bottom lip; "Well…Sirius, Remus and I have been creating this map since our fifth year when we became Animagi and-" he was cut off by Tom's surprised voice.

"You became an Animagus at fifteen?"

James nodded his head, "Yeah, Siri and I wanted to help Remus through his full moons so we learnt, it took us about three years to do it… Anyway, you're side tracking me. When we did that though, it gave us a better chance of exploring the school and the grounds without being caught by the teachers, and we had the extra bonus of my Invisibility Cloak as well-"

"Oh all the secrets are coming out now."

"Do you want me to finish?"

Tom raised his eyebrows slightly, considering James knew exactly who he was now, and he did seem a little scared, it still didn't stop the boy from being a cheeky little brat sometimes. "Go on, then."

"As I was saying," continued James, he stressed each word to make sure that Tom wouldn't interrupt him again. "Because we had started exploring, we decided to make a map. A map that shows Hogwarts in its entirety, the grounds, and the school, all the secret passages on how to get in without being seen… It also shows you where everybody in the school is. I just think that maybe it might be useful for you…"

Tom's curiosity was certainly peaked, "Do you have this map with you?"

"No," James shook his head a little. "But I can get Siri or Rem to send it to me if you want it."

"I would like to see it, yes," replied Tom thoughtfully. "Is there a way of getting into the school without that groundskeeper seeing?"

James nodded his head vigorously, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "How do you think we got away with getting alcohol into the school? You know Honeydukes?"

"Yes."

"There's a trapdoor in the Honeydukes cellar, and it leads right up to a statue of a one eyed witch with a hump just outside Gryffindor tower," the teenager shifted a bit on Tom's lap. "The only drawback, of course, is that when you climb out of the witch's hump you're probably going to be spotted by a student, or McGonagall…though I'm sure you'd have no problem with killing them if that were the case."

Tom smirked slightly and patted one of James's thighs, "Your map sounds to be exactly what I have been looking for, and the sooner you can get it, the better."

"I'll send Siri a note when your owl comes back from hunting."

"Now, I'm curious, what animal is it that you can turn into?"

James raised his eyebrows, but he grinned and got off Tom's lap and walked over to the space in front of the fire, "I need a bit of room for this, I'm not exactly a small animal."

Tom opened his mouth to question James but he was stopped short a few seconds later when a magnificent brown stag appeared in his study. He got to his feet and went over to the beautiful animal, which bowed its head along with a pair of rather large antlers, it appeared to want a fuss so Tom reached out a long fingered hand and stroked the stag's head and scratched behind its ears. "I must say, I am certainly impressed, James, you have accomplished far more than all of my Death Eaters at only seventeen years of age," he removed his hand from the stag's head only a split second before it shifted back into the messy haired teenage boy that he had been addressing.

James grinned, "Its great, isn't it?" Tom snorted at his lack of modesty. "A stag is really awkward to be though, I'd rather be a dog like Sirius."

"Let me guess, a _black_ dog?"

James nodded happily, "Yeah, its fitting for him."

Tom wrapped an arm around James's waist and pulled the boy to him before kissing him deeply, "I think…that you are going to prove to be very useful to me, with my plans."

………

It was late the next night when Tom's owl came back the Riddle House with a thick piece of parchment tied to its leg, along with a note in Sirius's messy scrawl.

__

Prongsie,

Do I want to know why you want the map where ever it is that you are? We are all very curious…

Padfoot

Before James took the map down to Tom in his study, he quickly scribbled off another note to his best friend.

__

Pads,

Send me the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend. I really want to see you guys.

Prongs

P.S. Don't call me Prongsie.

After making sure the owl had gone, James got to his feet and headed off downstairs, the Marauders' Map clutched tightly in his left hand. As he crested the top of the main staircase, he saw Tom speaking with two men that had their backs to the stairs. The blond head, James would recognise anywhere, as it was Lucius Malfoy; the other man though, a bit shorter than Lucius, dark haired and kind of scrawny.

Tom noticed James coming down the stairs but he didn't say anything, instead he continued addressing the dark haired person. "I would very much like to see you again, Severus, your Christmas holiday will be a good time to take my Mark."

James had stopped dead on the stairs upon hearing that name, _Severus…_ It was Snape. One of his enemies from school, what was he doing here? But then it quickly clicked in James's mind, Snape was here in the Riddle House, in the company of Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort; he was going to become a Death Eater, why else would he be here?

The stairs creaked and the two men speaking with Voldemort looked over their shoulders to see James watching them intently.

__

"Potter?"

James turned his brown eyes to the surprised face of Severus Snape, and then he gave a small smile, "Snape," he replied curtly.

Tom raised his eyebrows slightly, "You two know each other, I take it?"

"Yes," replied Snape tensely, his eyes narrowing slightly at James who stayed quite serene.

"We're in the same year at Hogwarts," replied James, turning his eyes back to Tom. "Or we were until I was expelled, of course."

Tom nodded slightly, "Very well, Lucius, Severus, I expect to see the two of you again soon," the blond and the teenager bid their farewell and left Riddle House silently. "You are not to mention Severus to any of your friends."

"I wasn't going too," James finished his descent of the stairs and held out the map to Tom. "The map came a little while ago."

"Ah great," Tom took the parchment off of James and unfolded it, a frown appearing on his face. "Its blank, James."

"Yes, I know," James smiled, knowing it would annoy Tom. "Can we go into the study, its cold."

"Yes," Tom went into the study, followed by James. "Is this a joke or is there something else about this map that you have not told me?"

James held out his hand for the map, which Tom gave back to him curiously, he then took his wand out from his belt and tapped it on the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he handed the map back to Tom and smiled proudly.

Tom unfolded the parchment map and watched as many thin lines started to spread all over it, forming the walls and boundaries of Hogwarts. He let his green eyes scan the map in slight amazement and then he spotted the little dot with the name 'Albus Dumbledore' on it. "May I ask how you created this?"

James chewed his bottom lip for a moment and moved over to the fireplace so that he could warm up, "Well, Sirius and I scouted out all the secret passages and stuff; Sirius drew the map, Remus researched the charms and such, and I cast them. I don't really know what they were though."

Tom gazed at James out the corners of his eyes for a few moments, marvelling at the talent of this boy; "There is a password to open it, is there one to close it as well?"

James nodded, he went back over to Tom, tapped his wand on parchment and uttered the closing password, "Mischief Managed."

Tom raised his eyebrows again, in amusement this time, "Very fitting. The _Marauders' Map?"_

James grinned, "Its what we called ourselves."

"Yes, I'm sure, you little rascal."

"Do I get a reward now?" asked James sweetly, widening his eyes in innocent curiosity.

Tom clicked his tongue against his teeth, he placed the map on his desk and then he turned back to James who was back in front of the fire; a feigned angelic look on his face. "Your halo seems a little tarnished, James," The teenager smiled and shrugged, his arms down by his sides, as Tom sauntered over to him. "And just what sort of a reward were you after, young man?"

James gave Tom the best seductive look that he could muster, "A pleasurable one, I was kind of hoping…" he felt Tom's hands on his waist, an excited chill went through his body.

"Pleasurable, hm? How pleasurable?" Tom pressed a gentle kiss to James's jaw; he then kissed right up to James's left ear before nipping the lobe and causing the boy to whimper a little. "This pleasurable, or more?" he breathed, his lips ghosting the shell of James's ear.

"More…please…"

Tom slipped one arm right around James's waist, pulling the teenager flat against his own body, "As you wish," he cupped the back of James's head with his other hand and captured the boy's mouth in a hungry kiss.

James moaned as he felt that mouth upon his own, his arms sliding around Tom's neck; a sharp tug of his hair caused his mouth to open in a gasp and James felt Tom take full advantage of that. The seventeen-year-old groaned and rubbed himself against Tom, as that talented tongue explored every part of his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Tom manoeuvred the two of them over to his black leather couch; he pushed James down onto it and settled down on top of him, the kiss growing ever deeper and more passionate. He slid between James's parted legs, enjoying the slight bit of pain that came from his hair being tugged his lover as he moved his lips to James's neck.

James moaned loudly, tilting his head to the side and giving Tom more of his neck to tease; he tried to press his hips up into Tom's, but the Dark Lord's weight on top of him restricted some of his movements.

"My Lord?"

Tom bit James's neck hard in surprise, causing the boy to squeak in pain; he got to his knees still between James's legs and glared at the intruder over the back of the couch. "Get out."

"But, my Lord…"

James peeped over the back of the couch, just as Tom pulled out his wand in irritation and pointed it at the Death Eater that had intruded upon their private moment.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James watched in horror as a jet of green light shot out of the end of Tom's wand and hit the Death Eater square in the chest; his eyes followed as the Death Eater fell almost in slow motion down to the floor. Dead.

Tom's eyes, which had taken on a reddish tint, were still narrowed when he tucked his wand back into his own belt, before turning back to James. There was no mistaking the look of absolute terror on James's young face, his brown eyes were as round as saucers and his mouth was slightly open from the shock of what he had just seen. "James?"

James turned his fearful eyes back to Tom and he was reminded again of just whom he had been kissing so passionately only a few minutes before. He took one look at the wand that had just killed that man before he scrambled up off the couch and sprinted for the door nearly tripping over the corpse.

"James!"

James took off out of the study and he ran straight for the front door; he opened it and went speeding through not stopping in his tracks until he was out of the Riddle House grounds and half way down the hill that the house stood atop. As he slowed in his tracks, panting – not from the running but from the fear that had driven him to do so – he skidded on the frosty lane and went smack straight into a very solid body.

"I understand your fear, James, but that was no reason to run."

James squeaked again in fear and tried to get away but he found himself being held tightly, "Let go of me!" he struggled so hard that he found himself being tackled to the ground and pinned there, in the snowy verge of the lane, by Lord Voldemort. "Let me go…"

Tom gripped James's wrists tightly and pinned his legs down with his own to stop the thrashing, "James, you are being irrational."

"I am not!" cried James, his voice cracking a little bit from his fear and a choked back sob; he tried to struggle again but Tom was very strong for a man that didn't look it. "You just killed someone!"

Tom sighed, and he remained very calm, a skill he had learned long ago in situations like this, when he had been in the London orphanage his entire childhood. "I didn't take you as being so naïve, James, I have killed many people, and if you want to continue living with me you will have to get used to that."

James sniffled and whimpered, giving up on his feeble attempts of struggling; he was beat and he was scared, and he was very cold. Lying in the snow in December was not a very good idea. "…Please…let me go…"

Tom frowned down at the boy for a few moments before getting up off the ground, he tugged James back to his feet as he did so. "You must understand, James, my servants need to learn. Killing the most disobedient sets an example for the other less obedient ones," James hugged himself, he flinched slightly when Tom's hands rested on his upper arms. "I am sorry that I scared you."

"No you're not."

Tom raised his eyebrows slightly, "And why do you say that?"

James sniffed and looked anywhere but at Tom, "…Because I don't think I trust you anymore…" he replied in a small voice.

Tom narrowed his eyes slightly, his mouth moving into a thin line, "You know who I am, James…You know my cause. This is the first time that you have been put off and you know what it is that my Death Eaters and I do. The lives of my followers are worthless to me, except perhaps Lucius who comes in handy occasionally, which is why they must die when they annoy me," he brushed one hand through James's messy hair. "I will not hurt you, James, and I will not let anyone else bring any harm to you, but you must trust me. I can not look after you if you do not wish to be in my presence."

James shivered, he was getting very cold now, the back of his trousers and jumper were soaked through from the snow, "…I-I've never seen someone die before…"

"I can tell," replied Tom, he wrapped his arms around James and Apparated the two of them right into his study and infront of the roaring fireplace. "Get yourself warm, James, you do not want to be ill. I promise you, my bedside manner is atrocious."

James managed a very weak smile before he sat himself down in front of the fire, "Please don't kill someone in front of me again, I don't think I could handle it."

Tom handed James a glass of Firewhiskey and then he sat down on a footrest in front of the fire next to James. "I can not promise that I won't kill in this house again, if that is what you want, but I will try not to do it right in front of you again," he noticed that the boy had not touched his drink, instead he was regarding it dubiously. "I have not poisoned it, James, I assure you, and I am not trying to get you drunk… Though I do think that you should relax a little."

James took a small sip of the strong liquid and he gazed around the room, his eyes falling immediately to where the dead Death Eater had been killed; there was nothing there now, though. "Where's the body?"

"I disposed of it before I came after you."

"You didn't have that much time…"

Tom quirked his eyebrows, "I have my own hassle free ways, don't you worry."

James put his glass down on the rug beneath him and then he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them in a rather protective way. "I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

James gave a little shrug, "I-I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to say…"

Tom put his own glass down on the rug; he then placed a hand under James's chin and lifted his head, getting James to move onto his knees on the rug. "You have no reason to be sorry, in fact I don't blame you for running," James gave him a questioning look. "If I had not committed my first murder before I was seventeen, I am certain that I would not have enjoyed watching someone get killed, simply for disturbing a private moment."

James gazed intently up at Tom, "You were only a kid when you first killed?"

"I was sixteen," replied Tom, he removed his hand from under James's chin. "Technically, I did not actually _commit_ the murder myself, more ordered a dangerous creature to do so. Have you heard about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"It's not real, is it?"

Tom smirked slightly, "It is very real, I promise you. I opened it in my sixth year of Hogwarts and released Slytherin's monster, a basilisk, I set it on the mudbloods of Hogwarts, it eventually killed one of them."

James had his mouth partly open, "A basilisk? As in the giant serpent?" Tom nodded. "That would mean that you're a Parseltongue…"

"I am."

James thought for a few moments longer and then his eyes widened slightly again, "You're the heir of Slytherin."

"Very good, yes," Tom ran his fingers through James's thick, messy hair. "I am Slytherin's only heir."

James stayed silent for a while, his eyes drifting off to gaze into the fire. Finally though, he looked back to Tom curiously, and saw those brilliant green eyes watching him closely. "Can I ask you something?" Tom indicated for him to go on as he drained his glass of Firewhiskey. "What led to you becoming Lord Voldemort?"

Tom still had his empty glass to his lips, he did not say anything for a moment or two, a darker look in his green eyes; he then placed his glass back on the rug, "I think that is a conversation for another day," he got to his feet and headed for his desk once again. "Why don't you get some sleep," it was certainly no question; it was a definite order.

James frowned slightly, there was that cold tone again, that was apparently something that Tom did not wish to speak about. "Okay…but I'm not tired…" Tom didn't acknowledge that he had heard James, so the teenager got to his feet and headed for the study door, knowing full well when he was not wanted. "Goodnight…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that? Long enough?

****

Next Chapter: James visits Hogsmeade just before Christmas so that he can see Sirius, Remus and Regulus again. James gets an owl off Severus Snape of all people. And James finally gets Tom to tell him what led to him becoming Lord Voldemort.


	4. Secrets Out

Riddle Me This

**Disclaimer:** I own what I own, and JKR owns what's hers.

**Thank yous:** _orlin, Althea, Marblez, yoblossom, EsScaper, inumoon3, MooseDeEvita, Wayra, Pharaohyimi, Concubine99, Lys, FortunaMajor88, Blackest Grim, Bonnie Mizuhara, Sheshe17, Shadow, Zevazo._

**EsScaper:** Basically, what I am trying to show with James is that he is fine with being around Voldemort so long as he can pretend like his lover isn't murdering people left and right, but when he _is_ faced with what Tom does then it shocks him back into reality. Plus, as you said I am showing the 'softer side' of Voldemort, and that is what James sees the most of, not the 'evil, dark lord' persona.

**Pharaohyimi:** Its slash, that's why James is gay, and I am the author so any crap that I write is going to have gay characters in it.

**I have NOT abandoned any of my stories! I just don't have all that much inspiration.**

_**This chapter is now going to take place in February.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4:** _Secrets Out_

James was curled up in bed, buried beneath the thick covers, having a lovely dream that involved Tom, chocolate sauce and muggle handcuffs. It was late in the morning now, in the middle of January and he had come down with the flu over Christmas, and was still recovering now. The teenager slowly started to wake up when he felt a gentle hand running through his perpetually messy hair; his body slowly uncurled as he stretched lazily and nuzzled his sleepy head into that hand.

"Good morning," came the low voice of the Dark Lord; one hand continuing to play with James's hair. "Or barely, anyway. Were you planning on gracing me with your presence today?"

James rolled onto his other side so that he was facing Tom, his eyes still closed, "I…" he trailed off into a wide yawn before he could continue his reply. "I think I'd rather stay here."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm…" James was starting to drift off to sleep again, the hand still in his hair was very relaxing; had he not known who the hand belonged too he would have thought it belonged to the furthest person from the evil Lord Voldemort.

"You have mail, James," said Tom; he removed his hand from James's hair and was granted a groan of disapproval. "Two letters, probably from your friends."

James yawned again and slowly forced his eyes open; he moved one hand up to rub his eyes before blearily trying to focus them on his green eyed lover, "I'm so tired…what did you put in my drink last night?" he questioned suspiciously, as he forced himself into a sitting position so that he could reach for his glasses and put them on. He blinked his eyes rapidly as everything suddenly came sharply into focus, before turning back to the Dark Lord; he could see amusement in those bright green eyes.

"A Sleeping Potion," replied Tom, as he handed James his letters. "I decided I couldn't be doing with you tossing and turning all night again, I do _need_ my sleep," James scowled at him, so he raised a dark eyebrow. "Would you rather that, or a permanent cure for your restlessness?"

James huffed and tore into the first letter, "I'll stick with the potion, thank you," he felt those eyes on him as he started to read his letter from Remus (which had been written on behalf of Sirius who had managed to land himself in detention once again). "Please stop that, you know how unnerving it is."

A rather sly grin spread over Tom's handsome face, "Oh I know, dear James," he leaned forward and briefly brushed his lips against James's left temple.

If James had to be honest here, he was genuinely worried, Tom had been like this yesterday; a very playful, and rather frighteningly good mood, especially considering he was _supposedly_ the epitome of all evil to Dumbledore. He sighed and put his letter down, he could feel Tom's hot breath ghosting over his left ear now, and it was very distracting, "I have to ask, Tom, what has put you in such high spirits these last couple of days?"

Tom started to press barely there kisses down the side of James's pale neck, seemingly ignoring the question; but as the boy opened his mouth to attempt a protest, he replied, "A highly important mission of mine went off without a hitch in the weekend," he lightly bit the juncture of where James's neck and shoulder met and pulled a whimper out of the teenager. "Plans of mine at such a high magnitude do not generally go the way I wish them too," he now had one hand gently rubbing circles at the base of James's back, watching in delight as the teenager became putty in his hands. "This time, however, my expectations were far surpassed… The Ministry of Magic won't know what hit them..."

James had stopped listening when he had felt Tom bite him; but now he realised the Dark Lord had finished speaking, he dropped his letters on the floor and practically threw himself against the older man's body.

Tom laughed quietly into James's mouth, as the eager teen knocked him onto his back, "Eager, hm?"

James managed to wrestle himself out of his T-shirt before mumbling "Shut up" and attacking Tom's mouth again. His letters forgotten about for now, he spent most of the afternoon letting Tom have his 'wicked' way with his all too willing body.

……

James came around again late that night, he was on his stomach; he felt very relaxed and sated, a little sore as well, but that was to be expected. He shifted a little bit, and found there was a restraining arm over his back, which indicated Tom was still with him; after a little stretch he turned his head so that he could see Tom through the dim light of the moon coming from the gap in the curtains.

Looking at the sight before him now, James couldn't see how anyone could fear this man so much; of course, when wakeful Tom and his Death Eaters wreaked havoc on innocent people, but when asleep? He was, for lack of a better word, _adorable._ When sleeping Lord Voldemort looked anything _but_ evil; he was a very peaceful sleeper, he looked younger than his thirty-eight years (though he didn't look older than about twenty-five when he was awake). There was a soft pout on his mouth, his jet-black hair was as messy as James's naturally was and he was breathing softly.

James smiled slightly, it was a gorgeous sight; he already knew he was falling for the Dark Lord, but seeing him looking so innocent and vulnerable just made his feelings stronger. He brushed a kiss against those lips before shifting slightly so that he could grab his letters off the floor.

The teenager reached for his wand and cast _Lumos,_ silently hoping the sudden light wouldn't wake Tom, but the Dark Lord remained still and sleeping. He finished reading the letter from Remus, which told him the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend in February, as well as what Sirius had done to land himself in detention and what the three of them did over the Christmas break.

When he had finished reading Remus's letter, James placed it onto the bedside table and quietly opened the second letter; his name was written on the front in a small, unfamiliar hand, so he was very curious about the author of it.

But the origin of the letter became all too clear within the first couple of sentences.

_Potter,_

_I have been highly curious, since we met at the **Dark Lord's** residence a couple of months ago, about what you are doing there. Ashamed to sound so utterly muggle but, have you turned to the Dark Side? Yes? No? Do your charming little friends know of your whereabouts? Do they know who you have been sharing a bed with since you left school? Oh yes, I do know about that, Lucius and I talk quite a lot._

_I wish to speak with you, Potter; I think perhaps we could strike up an agreement, don't you? Meet me outside the Hogshead the next Hogsmeade weekend at 2pm, we can talk then._

_You may be wondering why I have written such incriminating words in this letter, it is charmed so that none but the rightful recipient can see the contents. If anyone else were reading, it would seem like a few lines of mindless babble._

_Do not reply, just turn up at the designated time and place._

_S.S._

James sighed, he had been wondering if he would hear from Snape about their little encounter here, but now he supposed he would find out what his long time school enemy had to say. Though he would have to lie to his friends and leave them early if he needed to meet up with Snape at _2pm;_ he could just tell them that he was doing something with Tom that afternoon or something.

James was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Tom move; he refolded Snape's letter and tucked it back into the envelope and put it on the bedside table with the other one. He picked up his wand and whispered _Nox_ and placed it beneath his pillow before curling back up next to Tom, who wrapped an arm around him in sleep.

………

The Hogsmeade weekend soon approached and early the morning he was due to meet his friends (before going on to meet up with Snape), James was going about the bedroom getting ready. Once again, he could feel those intent green eyes on him, following his every movement, "I hope you're not going to try and stop me."

"The thought never crossed my mind, James," Tom was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the young man tug on some warm robes. "However," James sighed and turned to him. "There is something that I wish for you to take with you," he beckoned James over to him before pulling something out of his pocket; he took one of James's hands and placed the object into it. "I want you to keep this with you at all times when you leave this house."

James looked down at what was now in his hand, it was a pendent; he held it up until the light so that he could study it properly. It consisted of two small intertwined silver snakes, one with tiny bright emeralds as its eyes, the other with equally tiny rubies; both joined to a long silver chain. "Wh… What's it for?"

Tom smiled slightly as he regarded the curious boy, "I had this custom made for you, as I knew I would be hard put to keep you under this roof for the rest of your life. This pendent is charmed, with many of my own creations, for your protection as long as you wear it at all times. It will protect you from many dangerous curses and all hexes, though regrettably, it will not protect you from the Killing Curse," James's eyes had widened a bit by now. "Even when you are here with my presence, I want you to keep this pendent on.

James nodded, "Ok," he then placed the silver chain around his neck and tucked the pendent into the front of his shirt, so that it was safely hidden from prying eyes. "Thank you."

Tom raised a hand and gently caressed James's left cheek, "You're welcome," he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Try and be back before dark, all right?"

James nodded, "I will be."

Before he let James go, Tom pulled the teen to him for a deep and rather possessive kiss, knowing that it would make sure James remembered who he belonged to now, "Be careful."

James smiled slightly at the sound of concern coming from the great and powerful Lord Voldemort, "I will be."

……

James finally got out of the Riddle House, a little later than he had intended; once he was outside the Anti-Apparition boundaries, he concentrated on his destination Apparated to Hogsmeade, at the designated place he had agreed to meet his friends.

"About bloody time, Prongs!"

James turned to the source of the voice and grinned at his best friend, Sirius, who was currently scowling at him, "Nice to see you too, Padfoot."

Sirius finally grinned back and practically leapt onto James for a big bear hug; he knocked his friend into a fence, "How are you? Where have you been? Who's Tom?"

"Let him breathe, you idiot," said Regulus who had just hopped off the fence James was currently pinned against.

Sirius huffed and let go of James, but he started regarding his oldest friend suspiciously, "Well?"

James rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, clearly I am, stop worrying," he looked between the two Black brothers. "Where's Remus?"

Regulus frowned a little, "Sirius pissed him off so he refused to come. I think he was hoping you would beat him up," he shrugged. "He might join us later."

"Ok," James nodded. "Well, I've got elsewhere to be at two, so-"

"We haven't seen you for months and you're going to ditch us?" questioned Sirius in annoyance. "This Tom guy better be bloody worth it."

"He is."

Regulus raised an eyebrow and looked between his brother and James, "Shall we get out of the cold?"

"Definitely."

………

A couple of hours later the boys had been through every shop in Hogsmeade; spending as much money as they could in Honeydukes, Scrivenshafts, Gladrags, Zonkos and Dervish and Banges. They then headed for The Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer and a friendly chat.

During his time with the two Black Brothers James had been wondering whether or not he should tell them just who Tom really is. They were both very understanding but he did not think Tom's true identity would go down too well with them, especially Sirius; Regulus was a fairly calm and quiet person, but Sirius was completely the opposite, however, both were quite irrational. In fact, he thought that it might be a better idea to talk to Remus first; he was both rational and calm.

Actually, it would be better to talk to Tom first and see if it was all right by him to let his friends know his true identity.

James suddenly realised that Sirius was gazing at him rather intently from across the table, "What?"

"Who is he?"

"What?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "This Tom Riddle guy. _Who_ is he? I mean… Isn't this the first time you've left his house since you left school? He sounds like a bit of a control freak, if you ask me."

"He didn't ask you, Sirius."

"Shut up."

James sighed and nodded his head in agreement with Sirius's comment, "He is a control freak, yes… But it's perfectly understandable and I don't hold it against him," he noticed Sirius was giving him a look which plainly said what his mouth wasn't. "He has not brain washed me, Sirius."

Sirius huffed; he was completely unconvinced about this man, "Well, I want to meet him."

"Sure thing, _dad,"_ replied James sarcastically. "I don't think meeting him would be for the best right now, he is a very busy person."

"I'm sure."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "How about we discuss something else, hm?" just as he though; Sirius opened his mouth to protest. "_Sirius,_ clearly James is fine and this Tom guy is harmless. Right James?"

_No,_ thought James. _Tom is far from harmless._ "Yes, exactly."

"Good," Regulus gulped down the rest of his Butterbeer, while Sirius sulked. "So, that Magpies match was a complete disaster, wasn't it?"

James laughed, "Oh yeah, it was. I feel so dirty supporting them now."

……

At five to two, James had managed to slip away from Sirius and Regulus and he headed for the Hogshead to meet Severus Snape; upon arriving he found the area out front of the seedy pub deserted. He knew he shouldn't have trusted a Slytherin's word, especially that particular Slytherin.

"_Potter."_

James looked around and saw the dark haired Slytherin looking around the corner of the pub; he headed over to the other boy and stopped in front of him, "Snape. What is this about?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, a smirk firmly set on his face, "No need to be so defensive, Potter, a simple talk is all I wanted," James was frowning at him. "I see Black has not killed you. Would I be right in guessing that he does not know of whose bed you have been sharing?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Snape," replied James, scowling at the Slytherin now. "Look, if you haven't got anything worth saying, then I am leaving."

Snape regarded James carefully for a moment, "I just want to make sure that you don't tell your _friends_ of my allegiance; it would not do well for Dumbledore to catch wind of it."

James nodded, "I have already been ordered not to say anything about it. I would not disobey Tom," Snape was still eyeing him up with a bit of uncertainty. "Now I want to make sure that _you_ do not let slip to my friends _or_ anyone else where I have been these last few months."

Snape leaned against the side wall of the dirty pub, his arms folded, "Have you taken his mark?"

"No."

"Really?"

James rolled up his left sleeve so that Snape could see his unmarked forearm, "Really, and I don't plan to unless I absolutely must. Are you going to keep quiet?"

"I will keep quiet if you keep quiet."

"Ok then," James held out his right hand. "Deal?"

Snape stared at the offered hand suspiciously for a few moments, before reluctantly grasping it. But seconds later he let go quickly and clutched his left arm in pain.

James's eyes widened slightly, "He's calling, isn't he?"

"_Yes,"_ replied Snape tensely. "I have to go."

"Of course. Go. I'd rather not be responsible for you being late,"   
James had barely gotten his response out before Snape Apparated away; and most probably, straight into the drawing room of the Riddle House. Of course, if that house was swarming with Death Eaters, he really did not want to go back there just now. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"You could, perhaps, explain why you ditched us to meet _Snape?"_

James sighed and turned around; he should have known better than to think that he would not be followed. Once he was facing the source of the voice he found that it was not alone, in fact, Sirius was now flanked by both Regulus and Remus, "First off, you had _no_ right to follow me. Second, what Snape and I were discussing is none of your business."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at James, "You're hiding something. What were you showing him on your left arm?"

James held his ground and tried to stare Sirius down; but eventually he sighed and looked away, wondering exactly what he should do. He could just Apparate and leave them wondering, but that could lose him his friends; or he could tell them the truth… "Come with me."

"Where?"

James sighed, "Look, I don't even want to tell you what I'm going to, but if I must, I don't want to do it where absolutely anyone can hear. Just follow me; we can go to that old cave outside Hogsmeade."

……

It took the four boys half an hour to tramp up to the cave on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, in the snow. When they were finally there and warmed up, James finally spoke; none of them had uttered a word since they had started walking.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been completely straight with you, but I've had my reasons-"

"This is all about that Tom guy, isn't it?"

James sighed and sat down on the ground and leaned back against the cave wall; the other three boys sitting opposite him, "It has everything to do with him… You actually know who he is, you've never met him, but you have definitely heard of him-"

"James, just get to the point."

"Tom…" James took a deep breath before continuing. "Tom is much better and widely known as…Lord Voldemort," the silence that followed was absolutely horrible for him; the other three boys just seemed to be shocked into silence.

Finally though, after what must have literally been five minutes, Remus spoke, "Please tell me you're joking."

James shook his head, "I'm not. Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort. I have been sleeping with the Dark Lord since I was expelled," he could see the next question forming in Remus's mind. "And no, I am not one of his henchmen, nor am I on his side. I don't particularly like his beliefs, but he has not given me any reason to be afraid of him," he _really_ wanted Sirius to say something; he _needed_ to hear what his best friend had to say on the matter, but Sirius seemed quite intent on staying silent right now, which was a bit odd.

As if on cue, Sirius got to his feet; his eyes fixed firmly on James who met them unblinkingly, "You're a traitor. Don't try and contact me ever again."

James opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out, Sirius stormed out of the cave; he looked back to the other two who had gotten to their feet, "Please, don't me shut out…"

Regulus silently left the cave to go after his brother while Remus remained behind for a few minutes longer.

"I'm sorry, James, but… Goodbye."

The moment Remus left the cave; James decided that he had never felt so alone in the world. His only friends in the world had just abandoned him because he had feelings for the Dark Lord.

……

James had not realised just how long he had remained in the cave, until he heard footsteps approaching; when the footsteps stopped close by, a bright light suddenly filled the cave. James found himself looking up into the sharp green eyes of the man that his friends hated him for loving.

"It is very dark, James, you said you would be back before now."

James gulped and looked down at the ground between him and Tom, "I'm sorry…"

Tom narrowed his eyes slightly at the young man before him, "What are you doing up here on your own?"

James bit on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood; though he didn't care right now, "My friends caught me meeting Snape…" he sniffed. _Don't cry in front of him, James!_ "I-I had to tell them…"

Tom crouched down in front of James; he put his head under the boy's chin and lifted his head so that he could look into James's tearful eyes, "Would I be right in thinking that they did not take too kindly to my identity?"

James nodded, or at least he nodded as much as he could with Tom's firm hand beneath his chin, "They hate me," he felt Tom's hand move from his chin; then brushed across his bottom lip, wiping the blood away.

Tom studied James's miserable face for a few moments more before standing up straight and holding his wand-free hand out for the teenager, "Come on."

James sniffed again before taking Tom's hand and being pulled to his feet; he picked up his shopping bags and looked to the waiting man, "Are you mad at me?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be mad at you?"

James shrugged slightly, "Because I told my friends who you really are, and they've probably gone and told Dumbledore already."

Tom smirked, "Remember who you are talking to, James. Dumbledore is no threat to me," he indicated to the cave entrance. "Now come on. Home calls."

James stayed standing exactly where he was as Tom headed for the cave entrance; there were a lot of things going through his head at the moment. One thing, in particular… "Tom, wait."

Tom turned back to the young man; an eyebrow raised again, "Yes?"

James took a deep breath; this could either turn out to be a good thing or be a terrible mistake, "I want to take your mark."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** I hope that chapter made up for the large gap between updates.

**Next Chapter:** **Ten years on.** The war is raging strongly. James has not seen or heard from Sirius, Remus or Regulus since he divulged Tom's true identity to them. James is also a fully-fledged Death Eater, and he has come to agree with Tom's views.


	5. The Cup

**Riddle Me This**

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Thank yous:** _Mistress Vamp, Rock and Sarcasm, potterluvva, Helewisetran, Sheshe17, EsScaper, Queenie Razzle Bodazzle._

**Note:** As _Queenie Razzle Bodazzle_ reminded me in a review, it has been nearly a year since I started this story. Because of that I will try and bring in the story's first birthday with another update!

**This chapter takes place ten years after _Chapter 4._**

**There is no "Chosen One" in this story; it is just Dumbledore and Voldemort trying to take each other down.**

**The Dark Lord has taken over a castle in Britain; he still has Riddle House but rarely uses it.**

**Voldemort still has his Horcruxes, but he has managed to maintain his handsome looks; he has a streak of vanity in him.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5:** _The Cup_

Twenty-eight year old Death Eater, James Potter, was sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed in the Dark Lord's castle chambers. It was cold and he was so incredibly tired; he had been on stakeouts for a week, barely sleeping for more than two or three hours a night. Now that he was free for a couple of days though, he _couldn't_ sleep, and it was really beginning to annoy him.

This had been his life for about ten years now; he had taken Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark a few months shy of his eighteenth birthday. Ever since then, he had been training in the Dark Arts; Lord Voldemort as his teacher. He had started out as a rookie Death Eater, doing small jobs, and going on raids under the command of the more experienced Death Eaters; in between these, he continued servicing the Dark Lord in the bedroom. Now, however, he was leading his own Death Eater teams on raids and stakeouts and he had gained quite an impressive reputation.

The former Gryffindor Golden Boy was now one of the most feared amongst Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, and one of the most dangerous. In fact, this was something that the Dark Lord found highly amusing; that he had corrupted a once 'perfect' little Gryffindor.

"Did all go well?"

James barely had the energy to sigh and roll his eyes, "I'm fine thank you, and you?" he couldn't be bothered lifting his head but he felt certain he was being glared at right now. "Yes, everything went fine. No Death Eater was captured or killed, and the documents you wanted are in the pocket of my robes on the floor," he heard movement and rustling of his robes and then paper before he heard a voice again.

"I told you to bring them straight to me."

James finally forced his head up so that he could see the glowering Dark Lord, "I _did_ go straight to you, but you weren't there. I didn't think you would want something of such importance just left lying around unattended."

"Very well."

James dropped his head back onto the bed, "Would you mind terribly if I slept for a few days?"

"I suppose not."

………

"I expect the full attention and co-operation from those of you I choose, as this is a _very_ delicate mission," said Lord Voldemort to his loyal followers three days later. He had Lucius, his right hand man, standing to his right, and James standing to his left; the other Death Eaters in a two lined semi-circle around the three of them.

James was only half-listening, he was still tired from his week of little to no sleep, and he was no suffering a head cold as well. At the moment, he was rather hoping that he would be ignored and left out of this 'delicate' mission; unless of course Tom wanted him to cough and infect some members of the Order, he would be pretty much useless.

"Lucius, James; I am leaving the two of you in charge of this mission-"

_Dammit,_ thought James. _Not only do I feel like shit, I am also going to have to suffer Lucius for who knows how long. Tom is doing this deliberately, I know it._

"Dolohov, Macnair, Nott, Rosier, Bellatrix; you will be under the command of Lucius and James on Saturday night," continued Tom; he was perfectly aware of the thoughts going through James's head. Occlumency was one thing he had never been able to teach James, at least not properly. "I can _guarantee_ you that Dumbledore's Order will turn up at some point, if they are not already there to ambush you. Heed my words; this is an operation of stealth and importance to me. Kill anyone who gets in your way, do _not_ take any prisoners," he passed a pointed look at Macnair. "Severe penalties will be paid if you fail."

_Oh great,_ thought James, a frown appearing on his face. _Not only must I suffer Lucius AND Bellatrix; we will also be tortured if we screw up. Fantastic. Can hardly wait._

"Lucius, James, I will leave it up to you two to discuss your plans before Saturday. Do not fail me."

Lucius and James both murmured a "yes, my Lord".

"Very well," Tom narrowed his eyes slightly as he regarded the Death Eaters before him. "Leave me," he stayed standing where he was as the Death Eaters filed out of the meeting hall; he was aware that James was yet to move as well. "You may actually build up some form tolerance if I have you working with Lucius and Bellatrix."

James snorted quietly, "Lucius despises me, and that _bitch_ would torture me to death if she thought she could get away with it."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "Lucius does not particularly like anyone, _Gryffindors_ in particular-"

"He's still a bastard," said James cutting Tom off mid-sentence. "And Bellatrix, you do realise she would rather it were _her_ you were fucking every other night, yes?"

"Yes, James, I am well aware of that," Tom moved over to the scowling man and rested his hands on his shoulders. "But we both know that is not going to happen. Let her dream if she wants too," as he gazed at James, he started to take on a more serious look. "You won't fail me, will you?"

James frowned slightly at the rather intense look in those green eyes, "Of course I won't," he felt Tom's hands slide down his arms to rest on his waist. "Why is this cup so important to you? It just seems like a lot of effort is going to protecting it when…it's just a cup. Isn't it?"

Tom slowly shook his head, "It is _not_ just a cup. It belonged to Helga Hufflepuff; I procured it from one of her descendants, Hepzibah Smith, quite some time ago," he could see that James still did not think that this was a good enough reason for him to want to risk several Death Eaters lives. "It is also one of my horcruxes."

James's eyes widened slightly, "Oh…" now it all fit. About five years ago Tom had told him about his several horcruxes to maintain immortality; he knew now that each piece of soul was in a significant object to Tom and that they were hidden around England. It just so happened, that Dumbledore was beginning to discover this particular secret of Tom's, and now he was starting to track them down. "Why are we waiting until Saturday then?"

"Must you question everything I say?"

"Yes."

Tom smirked slightly, "According to Severus's information, Saturday is when Dumbledore plans on having a group try and retrieve it. I want as many Order members taken down as possible, which is why I am sending back up, while you and Lucius retrieve the cup."

"What do you mean _try?"_

"They will certainly be hindered by the magic protecting the cup; it won't be easy for them."

James nodded in understanding, "How are Lucius and I supposed to get to it then? Are you going to divulge the information or is this going to be some sort of learning experience?"

"I will be entrusting _you_ with information and you only."

James raised his eyebrows slightly.

"However, it will take the both of you to retrieve it, so Lucius will need to know his part in the plan."

"Ok."

Tom pulled James flat against his body and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Enough talk. More play."

James laughed, but that was soon cut short by the tongue invading his mouth.

………

It was late Saturday evening and James was standing in a dark vault beneath a dilapidated house in Lincoln, with Lucius Malfoy. They had so far gotten through all of the Dark Lord's horcrux protection without any sign of the Order of the Phoenix showing up. But now, they had encountered a small problem, one last mode of protection that seemed to have escaped Tom's mind when he explained the protection to James.

The cup was stood on a small table in the centre of the vault, with a shimmering blue sphere around it. Lucius had thrown a piece of wood at the sphere and it had incinerated on impact, so they were rather stuck.

"Well this is brilliant, he could have bloody mentioned it," grumbled James; he shielded his eyes slightly from the glare of the sphere. He had explained, almost word for word, exactly what Tom had told him about the protection surrounding the horcrux to Lucius; so that they would both know in case he forgot. "I say we get Bellatrix and throw her through to see if it burns people as well as wood."

"She is crazy, Potter, not stupid."

James snorted, "Maybe so, but she blindly does everything that Tom tells her to do; it wouldn't be that hard to convince her that he wants her to help us."

Lucius slowly walked around the sphere, being careful to stay a couple of feet away from it, as he regarded it thoughtfully, "There must be some way through this thing. If it's anything like the rest of those spells we had to counter, it is _not_ going to be as simple as remembering a textbook from school."

James nodded in agreement, "But suppose it _is_ that easy? Perhaps he deliberately didn't mention this as he knew we would figure it out," he looked around the vault in thought. "Maybe there's a clue in here somewhere…" he started feeling around the walls, noticing a certain amount of heat beneath his hands, because of the sphere.

Lucius wrinkled his nose slightly, "You can crawl around on the floor if you must, but I'm not."

James rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a Queen, Malfoy."

There was a rather loud thud nearby; it sounded as though something heavy had just hit the ground near the vault.

"Did you hear that?"

James straightened up and pulled his wand from his pocket, "Yes. I would say at a guess, that the Order has finally arrived."

There was silence again; they could hear no sound that suggested any duels were happening.

James was suddenly struck with a thought; he looked to Lucius who had edged closer to the entrance now, "You stay here and figure this thing out."

Lucius glared at the younger man, "You are not the boss of me, Potter."

James kept back a growl that threatened to leave his throat, "I know. But I am wearing my pendant; I can not be touched; you can. He is going to be mighty pissed off if we return without it. _I_ will help hold them off."

Lucius looked like he really wanted to argue but it seemed he decided the better of it, knowing full well that James had a point, "Fine."

Without another word James quietly left the vault and started along the dark and damp passageway that led back up to the basement of the old house. As he came closer to the basement he could hear voices getting louder and louder.

"_Crucio!"_

It seemed Bellatrix was not yet harmed; the woman, though insane, was highly adept at the Cruciatus Curse and used it every chance she got.

James sneaked across the basement floor as quietly as he could; but obviously not quietly enough, as he felt a wand press against the middle of his back. He was thankful that he still wore his Death Eater hood and mask, so at least his identity was still a secret to the person behind him.

"Turn around slowly and drop your wand."

James smirked; he slowly turned around but kept his wand firmly in his hand. He came face to face with a member of the Order that he not yet met, "You have no idea what you're doing," this man was young; probably only about twenty or so. "You should leave now, before I'm forced to kill you."

The young man glared at James and took a step back, his wand pointing straight at the Death Eater's chest, "I said _drop your wand!"_

"I rather like my wand, I think I'm going to keep it," replied James playfully. It was highly amusing to see the young wizard's wand hand shaking as he held his wand on James; this was most likely his first time out on one of Dumbledore's little Death Eater chases. "Now, now, do you _really_ want to die tonight?"

"Shut up!"

James laughed, "Oh dear, you will have to learn some manners if you wish to continue on with life," he pointed his wand at the young man. "Go back now and I won't have to do this."

"Stupefy!"

James nearly laughed again at the look of utter shock on the other man's face, as the stunning charm hit him and did absolutely nothing, "It's not going to work. Save your energy," the young wizard looked terrified now. There was a time in his life when he may actually have felt sorry for a young victim, but that time was long past. "_Crucio."_

The young wizard screamed as he fell to the ground at James's feet, writhing in pain as the Cruciatus Curse was held on him.

James barely had a chance to lift the curse off the young man before he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head; he dropped to his knees, his wand fell from his hand.

Then James knew no more as the world went black around him.

………

James slowly started to wake up; the first thing he was aware of was the horrible pounding in his head. All he could remember was torturing a young member of the Order and then there was nothing. Had he been hit with something?

He soon pushed all thoughts from his head as he became aware of voices around him; unfamiliar voices.

"We didn't get the cup."

"Did you see who did?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

James would have jumped for joy if he were not being restrained by something. Lucius had figured the sphere out; that was certainly a relief.

"Did you catch sight of any of the other Death Eaters?"

"Other than Malfoy and this one, no."

"And Voldemort was definitely not present?"

"No, he wasn't."

"Very well."

As James listened to these unidentified men talking, the last voice was starting to register in his mind. He knew that voice; it was hard to forget that voice. It was Albus Dumbledore.

He had been captured by the Order of the Phoenix.

James forced himself to stay still and to keep his eyes closed; he wanted to hear what else they had to say before he was forced to show that he was awake. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and stopped near where he was.

"You called, Headmaster?"

_Severus,_ thought James. The Dark Lord's spy within Dumbledore's Order. Of course, Dumbledore was utterly convinced that Severus was on _his_ side and spying on the Dark Lord, rather than the other way around. But James knew better, he knew that Severus Snape was still very much a faithful Death Eater; a faithful Death Eater, that eight years ago, had been entrusted the task of worming his way into Dumbledore's good graces under the cover of learning the error of his ways.

"Yes," replied the voice of Dumbledore. "A Death Eater was captured this evening, Severus. I will be requiring some Veritaserum for when he wakes up."

"Of course."

"Now, shall we see who our captive is?"

It was then that James realised he still had his hood and mask on; no wonder they had not mentioned him directly yet. After all, Dumbledore and Severus would most definitely recognise him; he wasn't so sure about the other men present, he had not yet placed their voices.

The Death Eater remained stock still and convincingly unconscious as he felt his hood and mask being removed.

Once his identity was revealed, he heard a quiet voice speak; a voice that he could finally place. A voice which he had not heard for ten years.

"It's James."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter. How was that? I would have gone into more detail with the battle, but I'm not really very good with that kind of thing.

**Next Chapter:** James is interrogated by Dumbledore and the Order. Some James torture. Severus reports James's whereabouts to the Dark Lord. And James comes face to face with the friends that abandoned him ten years ago.


	6. Captive

**Riddle Me This**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own incredibly much. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Thank yous:** _orlin, Lady Highschoolnerd, Sheshe17, LuthorCorp, EsScaper, Fiery Phoenix, Mistress Vamp._

**I will try and make the chapters longer. This chapter was actually meant to be in the last one, but I decided to split it in two.**

**Warning:** Rape – non graphic, but implied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6:** _Captive_

Lucius was on his hands and knees on the floor of the Dark Lord's meeting hall, at the feet of Lord Voldemort; he had just been put under the Cruciatus Curse for returning from the mission without James.

"Why did you leave him?"

Lucius straightened up enough so that he could look up at the Dark Lord before him, "I did not leave him, my Lord. He chose to fight, while I got the cup. He was confident that he would not be harmed because of his pendant... By the time I left he was no where to be found, I thought that he had come back here."

Tom gazed down his nose at the blond on the ground at his feet; it was somewhat satisfying to have a man like Lucius Malfoy on his knees in front of him, "Very well. Contact Severus, I wish to speak with him," Lucius nodded his head. "Leave."

The blond struggled back to his feet, using his snake-headed cane as support; he bowed slightly before leaving the meeting hall as quickly as he could without seeming too disrespectful.

Tom watched the blond go with narrowed eyes; his horcrux cup clutched safely in one hand, his other still holding his wand. This was certainly worrying. Not only was James missing in action, he was also one of the only Death Eaters privy to some of the Dark Lord's more important information; and for all his smarts, James was _no_ Occlumens. At least, he had not quite grasped the idea of shutting his mind off the last time Tom had tried to teach him.

This was an entirely new feeling for hm; he had never truly felt worried or overly concerned about someone before. Even when sending James on dangerous missions in the past, he never felt like this, because he had every right to believe that his lover would return unharmed; and James always did. This time, however, James was no where to be found, and it was most likely that the Order had him.

Who knows what they would do to him? He knew for certain that they would not send him to Azkaban, as the Dementors were on his side, as were most of the human guards. They would most definitely interrogate him for every shred of information he had, but then what? Would they kill him? Would they keep him imprisoned?

………

Severus would have cursed out loud at seeing the identity of the captured Death Eater, if he had not been in the company of several members of the Order of the Phoenix. He could only imagine the wrath that the Dark Lord was currently inflicting upon his other followers for the capture of James.

"He is one of the Voldemort's most trusted, yes?"

Severus snapped out of his thoughts to look to Dumbledore who had questioned him; he gave a nod, "Yes, he is," he glanced out the corners of his eyes at the other occupants of the room; two in particular. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; James's old friends. They both had looks of shock on their faces; he knew that they knew that James had resorted to being a Death Eater; he also knew that the two Order members had not seen their ex-friend in a number of years. He actually found it quite amusing to know that at least one Gryffindor had the sense to follow the right person, and not to blindly follow Albus Dumbledore.

While thinking, Severus caught a slight flicker of James's eyelids; it seemed the captive was far from being unconscious and quite possibly listening to everything going on around him.

Dumbledore regarded the unconscious young wizard for a few moments longer before turning to the others with him, "Sirius, Remus, Arthur; with me please. Severus, I want you to stay here and question James when he wakes. I will come back down later in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

Severus waited until the other four had left the containing room that James was in, before moving over to the cot that the Death Eater was restrained on; he spoke in a quiet voice, "The Dark Lord is going to want my co-operation over this matter; is there a message you want me to pass on?"

James smirked slightly and opened his eyes enough to see his fellow Death Eater looking down at him, "Just tell him not to take it out on Lucius; this is my fault and I will deal with it."

Severus frowned slightly, "Very well."

James lifted his head slightly, but grimaced in pain as he did so, "What the hell happened?"

"I gather that you were probably hit in the head."

James squeezed his eyes shut again, "You're not really going to give me Veritaserum, are you?"

"If I can get away with it, I won't," replied Severus; he was fairly certain that the Dark Lord would order him to fake the Veritaserum anyway, in order to keep his more intimate secrets from Dumbledore. There was the matter of James's lack of Occlumency skills though… "How is your Occlumency?"

James cracked an eye open again, "Not as bad as it was when Tom tried to teach me, but I very much doubt I'll be able to block Dumbledore out."

"That's what's worrying."

……

James was starting to feel rather uncomfortable lying on this cot, restrained by muggle means, as the Order possibly realised that no incarceration charm would work on him. Severus had left about ten minutes ago, most probably so that he could report to Tom about James's whereabouts.

Did they really think he was that much of a threat without his wand, that they had to keep him bound when supposedly unconscious?

…

Tom was checking over his retrieved horcruxes for any signs of damage to them when he heard someone approaching his vault; a vault that was currently home to five of his six horcruxes. He did not bother acknowledging the Death Eater's presence just yet, so that he could finish checking over his horcruxes; the only one that showed some sign of damage in the form of a torn page was the diary that he had had while at school.

After carefully repairing the page he finally turned to the Death Eater, Severus, and surveyed him through narrowed eyes, "Does Dumbledore have James?"

"Yes, my Lord," replied Severus, nodding his head slightly. "They have him in a dungeon cell at the Order Headquarters."

Tom sighed; he hadn't really needed confirmation of that, but for peace of mind he needed to ask, "How was he captured?"

"I am not sure, my Lord; but from what I gather he was knocked out while torturing a member of the Order."

Tom nodded slowly, "Very well. Has Dumbledore interrogated him yet?"

"No."

"He will be requiring Veritaserum, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Do not give it to him. Fake it and make sure James knows."

"Yes, my Lord."

"What kind of protection is on the new Order Headquarters?"

"The Fidelius Charm; Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper," replied Severus thoughtfully. "Every anti-Apparition charm in existence; it is not connected to the Floo Network. I would be surprised if even a Portkey would work there."

"Try a Portkey," said Tom shortly. "I want him out of there."

……

"Ah, James, you're awake."

James rolled his eyes at the voice of the Headmaster that he had come to hate over the years, "Yes, Dumbledore, unfortunately I am," he tried to shift a little bit. "Are you going to untie me anytime soon? I don't see how much damage I can do to several armed wizards when I have no wand."

James's words did not seem to have too much affect on Dumbledore, but he soon found himself restrained to a chair rather than to the cot. He kept the same look of pure boredom on his face as he glanced around at the others now in his cell to interrogate him; he saw several faces that he could place. Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody and _Sirius Black._

Dumbledore drew up a chair from out of thin air and sat down on it before he spoke again, "Co-operating now, James, will be in your best interests."

"Of course it will be," replied James, in a rather condescending tone. "And if I don't? Veritaserum? Legilimency? Or will you throw me to the _dogs,"_ he glanced pointedly at his old friend before looking back to Dumbledore; an eyebrow raised.

Dumbledore decided to ignore those comments and to start his questioning, "What were your orders for last night's attack?"

James snorted, "Last night was not an attack Dumbledore, at least, not by the Death Eaters. _Your_ people are the ones who attacked, and all for an object that does not belong to you. But I hear the Dark Lord has it now, so no matter."

"What was it that Voldemort wanted?"

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Why don't you do us both a favour and ask some questions that you _don't_ already know the answers to, hm?"

"Your Veritaserum, please, Severus."

"Oh this should be fun," said James sarcastically as Severus approached him; he opened his mouth ready for it. He noticed Severus passing him a rather significant look as the bottle of Veritaserum was held to his mouth.

As he tipped three drops of the liquid onto James's tongue, Severus whispered as quietly as he could, "Fake it."

James just barely heard Severus's whispered words; he forced himself to relax and took on a dazed expression, and unfocussed his eyes. He had used Veritaserum several times on victims in the last few years, so hopefully he was being convincing enough.

Dumbledore then started to speak again; his voice slightly more harsh than it had been before.

"What is your name?"

"James Potter."

"How long have you been in Lord Voldemort's service?"

"Ten years."

"What was the mission for last night?"

"To obtain a relic of Helga Hufflepuff."

James made sure to keep his voice as a monotone and expressionless.

"Is this relic one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes?"

"Yes."

James silently berated himself; he could have said _no!_ But now, at least he could deny all knowledge of any other horcruxes; hopefully this plan would work and Dumbledore would believe him.

"How many horcruxes does Voldemort have?"

"One."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"The only horcrux that Voldemort has is Helga Hufflepuff's cup?"

"Yes."

"Why did he choose the cup?"

"It is a significant object."

"An heirloom of Salazar Slytherin's would be of more significance to Lord Voldemort than one of Hufflepuff's. Does Voldemort have any heirlooms of Slytherin's?"

"Yes. A locket and a ring."

"Where are they?"

"At the Dark Lord's Headquarters."

"Where is that?"

"The Dark Lord is the Secret Keeper."

James could tell that Dumbledore was getting more frustrated by the minute; he was not learning the information that he wanted.

"Does Voldemort divulge his deepest secrets to you?"

"No."

"Who then?"

"The Dark Lord does not tell his secrets to anyone."

"How old were you when you took Voldemort's Dark Mark, James?"

"Seventeen."

"Why did you take it?"

James took a deeper breath before he answered this question; here was one that he could answer truthfully and hopefully make someone feel bad about it, "I was expelled from school. I had no parents. I was abandoned by all those whom I had come to trust in my youth. The Dark Lord was all I had left."

James truly wanted to see the expression on Sirius's face right now; but he could not look up without giving away his game.

"Very well," Dumbledore got to his feet, "We will continue this."

James remained as he was, while he heard the footsteps of everyone leaving his cell; he then heard the barred door slide shut before he felt his muggle binds fall away. It was only when he heard the footsteps growing fainter that he finally dared to look up to find that he was alone again.

But being free of his binds now, James got to his feet and winced as his back cracked, which only added to the pain he was still feeling in his head. It looked like he was going to be here for quite some time, unless Tom already had a plan to get him out.

……

Once again, Severus found himself before the Dark Lord; he had been in the process of finding out whether or not a Portkey would work, when he had felt his Dark Mark burn.

"Severus, has James been questioned yet?"

"Yes, my Lord," replied Severus; he saw one of the Dark Lord's eyebrows raise, as if signalling him to continue. "Dumbledore used the fake Veritaserum almost straight away, and then he asked James some routine questions about his reasons for becoming a Death Eater and about you."

Tom frowned slightly, "Did James give anything away?"

Severus nodded, "He only mentioned one horcrux when Dumbledore questioned him about them. Other than that he was quite short and vague about his answers."

……

James was lay on the cot in his cell, feeling completely bored out of his skull, when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. It sounded to be more than one person; he guessed about three, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who they would be. Not bothering to lift his head, James waited for the footsteps to stop at his cell.

"James."

James smirked slightly; yes, it was exactly who he had thought it to be, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay for long, _Black,"_ he lifted his head so that he could see the three men standing on the other side of the bars; Sirius, Remus Lupin and Regulus Black. "What do you want?"

"To talk," replied Remus after sending a sharp look at Sirius, who had been about to make a scathing remark.

James rested his head back down on the pillow and stared up at the stone ceiling, "Talk then. I'm not stopping you."

"Why, James? Why did you turn to this?"

James stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating how to answer the question; he then got to his feet and walked over to the bars, stopping about a foot away from them. "Why? You only have _yourselves_ to blame for why I decided to follow Lord Voldemort. If you had given me a chance that day in the cave, I never would have taken his Dark Mark."

Sirius stepped closer to the door and placed his hands on the bars; his eyes narrowed at his former friend, "You had already made a terrible mistake, James. You have no one to blame but yourself."

James raised his eyebrows slightly, "The only mistake I ever made, Sirius, was thinking that I could trust my friends," he was quite delighted to see the looks of guilt pass over the faces. "I don't see that I am at fault for taking Voldemort's Mark; but I _do_ blame those that I used to trust for pushing me towards it."

It was Regulus's turn to speak this time, "What is there for you? What are you getting out of senselessly torturing and killing people? Do you honestly think he's going to win?"

James sighed and folded his arms, "What is there for me? Tom Riddle. What am I getting out of torturing and killing people? A reputation; one which I am rather proud of now, actually. Think of it as a learning experience, a rather fun one. And _yes,_ I do think Voldemort will win. Dumbledore is not going to last forever; he's losing already, you're just too blind to see it."

Remus let his eyes wander over the man in front of him in thought; there really was _no_ trace of the mischievous Gryffindor boy left in the man, James, now. He had changed completely; he was Dark Wizard now, one of Lord Voldemort's most loyal supporters. The werewolf didn't want to say it to Sirius or Regulus, but he could see where James was coming from when he said it was their fault he turned to the Dark Lord's side; he had regretted leaving James in that cave every day for the last ten years. "You can change, James."

James smirked and shook his head, "I don't _want_ to change. I am perfectly fine the way I am, thank you. Perhaps you three should consider changing; Voldemort would have plenty of use for you."

Sirius sneered a little, "Being a Death Eater, shouldn't you be referring to him as the 'Dark Lord'?"

"No. I refer to him as 'Tom' in private," replied James coolly. "Only those of his followers that are afraid of him refer to him as the 'Dark Lord'. As I told you ten years ago, I have no reason to be afraid of him; nor would you, if we had remained friends."

"I very much doubt that _Tom_ would spare anyone; he freely throws away the lives of his followers. Why would your personal _friends_ be any different?"

James narrowed his eyes slightly at Sirius, "I know Tom far better than you do, and I know far more about him than Dumbledore would like to think _he_ does. But you cast me aside without another thought, so you will _never_ get to find out just what Tom would do," he felt his own sneer forming now. "Dumbledore will lose, mark my words. Everyone who trusts him will go down with him; I just hope I'm there to take _you_ down personally, _Padfoot._"

Sirius looked as though he really wanted to say something; but instead of biting back he turned on his heel and stormed away down the stone corridor.

"See you soon, Sirius!" called James before the footsteps faded away.

Regulus took one more look of disgust at James before heading off in the same direction as Sirius.

James went to sit down on his cot and rested his head in his hands; he was well aware that Remus was still standing on the other side of the bars, watching him.

"I wanted to trust you, James, that day in the cave," started Remus quietly. "All these years I have wondered whether you would ever be like your old self again, instead of pointlessly killing muggles and muggleborns because Voldemort told you too," James looked up at the werewolf in curiosity. "I wanted to believe that you would one day realise the mistakes you've made and _leave_ that bastard.

"Seeing you now, talking with you now; I realise that you'll never change back. You no longer have any redeeming qualities left in you. I pity you, James, I really do," Remus turned from the cell and started to walk away; he then stopped long enough to look back at James and speak, "I'll probably see you again, one day."

James was left alone once more, staring blankly at the place Remus had just been. He had honestly not expected much from his former friends if he ever came across them again, but actually hearing it from them just twisted the knife a little deeper.

………

"My Lord," said Lucius upon entering the Dark Lord's meeting hall. "I have just received word from Severus that Dumbledore will not allow him out of the Order Headquarters, whether you call him or not."

Tom had his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles cracked, "Can you contact him back?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to follow the plan, he knows what I mean."

"Yes, my Lord."

……

James didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he felt sure it was the next day by now. He was just starting to wake up as he heard the sound of the door to his cell sliding shut.

"Potter."

James slowly opened his eyes to see Alastor Moody glaring down at him; he immediately knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Good morning," with that said, Moody let forth with a well placed kick to James's ribs, causing the younger wizard to cry out in pain and curl up.

James winced and held onto his side after the kick; but he soon found himself being pulled up by the scruff his robes and slammed up against a wall. His back and head connected painfully with the stone; but he managed to glare at the Auror pinning him against the wall.

"Curses don't seem to work on you, Potter," said Moody, in a tone that James really did not like; he placed a hand at the Death Eater's throat and squeezed slightly. "So we are going to be using some good ol' muggle methods to get you to talk."

James was starting to choke, as the hand at his throat continued to tighten, "Go ahead. I won't talk…" he felt Moody grab the front of his robes before he found himself slammed up against the cell door; the placement of the bars causing extra pain.

"We'll soon see about that, won't we, Potter?"

……

"_Crucio."_

Lucius stepped into the meeting hall once more, just in time to see the Dark Lord idly torturing one of his Death Eaters. He was just glad that he was not being punished any further for James's capture; it seemed the missing Death Eater had passed a message on through Severus that had insured his own safety.

"This better be good news, Lucius."

Lucius hesitated, "It is not, my Lord."

Tom lifted the torture curse off Amycus and left him there on the floor before turning to Lucius; his green eyes now a rather startling shade of red, "What is it?"

Lucius took a deep breath before talking, "Severus said that Dumbledore knows of his deception with the Veritaserum used on James. He also said that Alastor Moody had been sent to pry information out of James using 'muggle' means," he backed away slightly at the look on Tom's face. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen the Dark Lord this angry, in all his years of service.

"How dare he… That… I'm going to _kill_ him if it is the last thing I do," growled Tom; he then, to Lucius's surprise, pointed his wand back at Amycus who had just gotten back to his feet and muttered one more curse. "Avada Kedavra."

…

James was panting on the floor of his cell; he was spitting blood and bleeding from several places, he knew he was bruised and broken, and he had never been in this much pain before. But still, he resolutely kept his mouth shut; he would _never_ betray Tom.

"Still not willing to talk, hm?"

James looked up at the man who had been beating him for the last half hour, "Go to hell, Moody," he spat at the feet of the Auror; a mixture of saliva and blood splattering onto Moody's shoes.

Moody gave James a cruel look, "There is one more thing I can try, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Potter," he crouched down next to James and took the younger wizard's chin tightly in one hand. "I'm sure you're used to this one, Potter, being the Dark Lord's _bedroom bitch_ and all."

It took only seconds for Moody's hint to reach James's brain, and from there the Death Eater's hazel eyes widened in horror; he knew exactly what was about to happen and he didn't like it at all. He tried to pull away from Moody, but the hand holding his chin and the one now clutching his robes, couple with the amount of pain he was in, made that near impossible, "No… Don't, please…"

"_Any_ means _necessary,_ Potter," said Moody, a smirk on his face. "That was my order from Dumbledore. Now, shall we see what the Dark Lord is so fond of, hm?"

James tried to shake his head, "No…"

"Don't talk, Potter, I don't like it," said Moody before back handing James across the face.

James tried once more to get away, but Moody was much stronger than him and uninjured; he found himself being shoved flat onto his back on the cold stone floor, "No!"

"Pay up, Potter."

"No, stop!"

……

James lay on the cot in his cell, staring blankly at the stone wall opposite him. His thought process had slowed down considerably after this morning's events; he could barely even begin to grasp what had happened to him, what Moody had done to him. He could barely move from the amount of pain he was still suffering. At the moment he just wanted to curl up and forget about this morning…and maybe just sleep forever.

The feeling of fright came over him again as he heard the door to his cell slide open.

"James?"

James lifted his head, albeit painfully, to see who it was through the dim light, "Regulus?"

Regulus crouched down next to the badly beaten Death Eater; placed a simple tea cup in James's hand, "It's from Severus, it's a Portkey out of here and…and back to Voldemort."

"What are you-"

"Sh," said Regulus; he helped James sit up. "Don't let on that I helped you escape, ok? Please."

James nodded, wincing as he did so, "Ok… But… Why are you doing this?"

Regulus frowned a little, "I'm not quite sure… You may have pissed us off, James, but no one deserves what Moody did," he could hardly bear to see the state that James was in; but he couldn't do anything about it now. "The Portkey will activate in one minute. Tell Voldemort his spy may need rescuing soon as well."

James nodded slowly as Regulus stood up, "…Thank you…"

Regulus gave a courteous nod, "Don't mention it… Good luck."

James was about to say something else but he felt the familiar tug behind his navel that told him the Portkey had activated.

…

Lucius had just Apparated to the castle perimeter so that he could update the Dark Lord on another short message from Severus. Almost as soon as he had appeared though, he heard the sound of something hitting the ground, followed shortly by a groan.

The blond Death Eater pulled out his wand and cautiously headed towards the source of the noise; his left foot soon brushed against something, causing that something to groan again. "Lumos," the tip of his wand lit up, illuminating a small area around him and the man on the ground.

"Help me…"

Lucius crouched down so that he could see the face of the man, and his eyes widened slightly, "James…"

…

Tom was in the middle of torturing an innocent muggle (one of many that he had recently had his Death Eaters capture for his own sick enjoyment) when the doors to his meeting hall burst open. He was about to reprimand and possibly torture the Death Eater responsible until he saw what, or rather _who_ was being levitated in front of Lucius.

"James!"

All muggle torturing forgotten about, Tom almost frantically ordered Lucius to levitate James up to his chambers so that he could begin healing the damage to his lover.

"He passed out when I levitated him," said Lucius from the doorway to the Dark Lord's chambers as he watched the most 'evil' wizard in the world tenderly take care of his lover.

"Leave me."

Lucius did so without another word.

Tom knelt on the huge bed next to James and surveyed the younger man through worried eyes; he carefully brushed the dark hair away from the closed eyes. He doubted very much that James would be waking up any time soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** For those who wanted a longer chapter, did that suffice? I am very proud that I managed to get this chapter done in one day; this is what happens when I am suffering from a head cold and procrastinating from my University work.

**Next Chapter:** James wakes up. Tom is angry. Severus escapes the Order.


	7. The Other Side

**Riddle Me This**

**Disclaimer:** I own very little.

**Thank yous:** _orlin, LuthorCorp, Lady Highschoolnerd, Marblez, Sheshe17, EsScaper, Helewisetran, Mistress Vamp, iamtherealmaverick, Concubine99, Barranca._

**I'm glad you all liked last chapter! I did feel a bit guilty about what I had Moody do to James, but don't worry, he'll get his comeuppance.**

**Pairings:** Just an update on the pairings so no one forgets. Tom/James (obviously), Lucius/Severus (mostly), implied Lucius/Narcissa (for conceiving Draco only), and Sirius/Remus/Regulus.

**The odd bit of bad language in this chapter.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: **_The Other Side_

It had been two days since James had escaped the Order Headquarters and he had still not yet woken up; his injuries had been numerous and very bad, and Tom for all his cruelty, had been rather horrified to find blood seeping from an orifice that he had really not wanted to see it coming from. On further inspection as he healed the injuries, he could figure out exactly what had happened to James, and that only served to further heighten his building anger even more. _No one_ would get away with this.

…

"It was _you?"_

Regulus sighed and folded his arms over his chest as he was glared at by his brother, "Yes. I helped him escape because Severus was rather occupied at the time."

Sirius was at a loss for words for a few moments, "_Why_ would you do that? We could have gotten information out of him! You let him escape so that he can go and wreak havoc again! What the hell were _thinking!"_

Regulus stood his ground; his eyes narrowed at his brother just as Remus entered the room, "I was _thinking,_ Sirius, that for all the chaos he has helped create, even _he_ did not deserve what Moody did to him," he was aware of the darkening look on Remus's face. "You do _know_ what Moody did, right?" the blank look on Sirius's face was all the confirmation he needed of his brother's ignorance. "Moody's interrogation technique involves _rape,_ did you know that? No matter what your feelings are for James right now, I think even _you_ will agree that he didn't deserve that."

Sirius looked away from the other two wizards; but not quick enough as they both saw the look of guilt appear, "I didn't know…" he replied quietly. James was on the wrong side of this war, wasn't he? James was a Death Eater. So why did he now feel so bad for his former friend?

Regulus frowned a little, "I did what I thought was right. Don't fault me for that, Sirius."

"Dumbledore's going to find out it was you, if he hasn't already."

Regulus shrugged, "Let him find out. I'm leaving."

"What? Why?" questioned Remus, finally deciding he should speak up.

"I refuse to remain in the same building as an old man who is turning out to be just as bad as Voldemort," Regulus sat down in an armchair and glared at the floor. "You both can't tell me that you agree with some of the things he's been doing recently."

"Well, no, but still…"

Regulus determinedly kept his eyes on the ground, "I just remember what James said when we talked to him, about Dumbledore already losing…and I'm inclined to agree with him. Call it cowardly if you will, but personally, I would like to live."

Sirius gazed intently at his younger brother, trying hard to determine just what Regulus was hinting at, "You… You're going to find Voldemort, aren't you?"

Regulus looked up at his brother in surprise, "No! No…I very much doubt I would live long enough to explain my plight anyway. I'm just leaving here, and then I will decide what I want to do."

Sirius and Remus both spoke at the same time, "You're not going alone."

"I didn't think you would let me, but I do still plan on leaving whether you want me to or not. By all means, come with me."

Remus nodded slowly, "Shall we leave now then?"

……

Tom had not left James's bedside for two days; he sat in wait for his lover to wake up so that he could have James tell him exactly what had happened. He could, of course, use Legilimency on James's unconscious and very unguarded mind; but it was a violation of the younger man's trust, and unconscious or not, James would know it was happening.

In spending these two days with James, and from the franticness and worry he had displayed while James was missing, he knew that the Death Eaters were starting to talk. The only Death Eater he had seen in the last two days was Lucius, who had been forced to tell his master just what was being said. Apparently, some of them thought he was becoming far too soft, not to mention that they didn't like the unusual amount of affection that he showed towards James. Those doing the talking behind his back amongst his followers would be punished, if only for the fact that he wanted to hurt someone at the moment. In fact, he didn't really blame them for what they were starting to think about him; he knew it was true; he really was softening up where James was concerned. He didn't particularly like it, but he couldn't help it.

A quiet knock on the door broke Tom out of his thoughts, "Enter."

Lucius entered and bowed a little, "My Lord, we have new captives."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the blond, "And? Throw them in the dungeon with everyone else."

"They are members of Dumbledore's Order."

Tom narrowed his eyes in thought, "Who?"

"Lupin and the Black brothers."

This was certainly an interesting turn of events; Tom gazed thoughtfully at James for a few moments before looking back to Lucius, "Keep them separate from the others and do not let anyone else near them until James and I have spoken with them."

"Yes, my Lord."

…

"I'm starting to think that leaving probably wasn't the best plan we've ever had," said Sirius; he used his robe sleeve to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Regulus was sat on the floor against one of the cell walls, "It was _my_ idea; you two never had to come with me."

Remus nodded in agreement, "No, we didn't. But look on the bright side, they didn't torture or kill us straight out."

"I wonder why…" said Sirius as they heard footsteps approaching. Within seconds the very blond Lucius Malfoy appeared on the other side of the cell door. "_Malfoy."_

Lucius sneered at his cousin-in-law, "Black," he glanced between the three men. "It seems, gentlemen, that your luck has not yet run out. The Dark Lord has ordered for you to be moved to another part of the dungeon and for you to remain unharmed until he has spoken with you."

"And _why_ would Voldemort want to speak with us?" questioned Sirius; he smirked at the slight grimace that appeared on Lucius's face at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

Lucius's light grey eyes had narrowed, "He did not say. I think it would be safe to say that it involves his little sex toy; he is rather angered by Potter's treatment, as I am sure you can guess."

"That had nothing to do with us."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Whether you did it or not, does not matter to the Dark Lord."

……

James slowly started to wake up early that evening; the first thing he became aware of was that he was in some degree of pain, and in shifting slightly he could feel something resting across his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to find the room he was in was lit only by one torch in the far corner; lifting his head to look down at himself he saw an arm across his stomach, he then let his eyes follow the arm up to the body of the sleeping Dark Lord that it belonged too.

How long had he been unconscious? The last thing he remembered was being portkeyed to the Dark Lord's castle headquarters and being found by Lucius Malfoy.

Now he was awake though, he really wished he could go back to sleep; his mind was suddenly flooded with images of what had happened to him while held captive at the Order headquarters.

James let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut; not only was he sore and suffering from the horrible images in his head, he also realised that he was rather desperate for the toilet. And just _why_ was Tom fast asleep at such an early hour in the evening?

"I'm not asleep."

"Liar," James kept his eyes shut, as he felt Tom move beside him. He felt a hand run through his hair; the gentle treatment was very comforting after the horror he received from the Order, though the closeness of another male was making him a bit uncomfortable and Tom seemed to sense this.

"I can hazard a guess as to why you would rather I didn't touch you right now… Are you going to tell me what happened?"

James forced himself onto his side and curled up; his back to Tom, "No."

"James," said Tom in a stern voice. "I have ways of finding out if you don't tell me. I imagine you would rather I _didn't_ have a look through your thoughts and memories in order to find out exactly what happened."

"You don't _need_ to know."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "Do not try my patience, James," he got up from the bed and headed for the door. "I will be back soon and you will be ready to tell me what happened. If you refuse again, I _will_ force my way into your mind."

James burrowed himself under the covers for comfort after Tom had stormed from the room; he hadn't really expected any affection or comfort from Tom, but a little would have been nice.

…

It had now been an entire day since Sirius, Remus and Regulus had been captured; the only Death Eater they had seen since Lucius's last visit yesterday was a very young and very scared looking one. He had probably only just been inducted into the Dark Lord's ranks; he would be one of the young Death Eaters used as 'cannon-fodder'. They had had no visit from Lord Voldemort, himself, either.

Regulus was sitting on the ground; his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest, "I'm getting really sick of waiting around… Why can't they just get an interrogation over and done with _now?"_ he felt rather than saw Sirius sit down next to him and put an arm around him; he rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

…

"James."

"Leave me alone."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the younger wizard, "You can not keep avoiding me, James; you are going to have to tell me."

James threw his own glare back at the Dark Lord, "I don't have to tell you anything!" he was momentary courage immediately diminished as Tom stormed over to him and stood his full height before him. It was very intimidating. "Leave me _alone."_

"_No," _replied Tom. In a fit of fury he grabbed James by the shoulders and slammed him up against the wall; he wrapped a hand around the struggling man's throat and held him there. "I gave you a chance, James, and you refused. This is for your own good."

"No!" James attempted to struggle free, but Tom was bigger and stronger than him; not to mention far more dangerous. His resistance was futile; the hand at his throat was restricting his oxygen and he could feel every minor wall of Occlumency that he had been able to build, crumble away in seconds as Tom took a mental stroll through his memories of being captured.

Tom grew angrier by the second as he saw vivid images of what had happened to James; but as his mind was consumed by James's memories he didn't realise his grip on his lover.

"Stop it!" cried James; in one last attempt at resisting, he managed to shove Tom away from him.

Tom was taken by surprise as he found himself stumbling back until his back collided with one of the corner posts on the bed; his eyes still completely focussed on the wreck of a man now on the floor before him.

James had his knees up to his chest; his head on his folded arms as he spoke, his voice shaking, "You don't care, do you? Can't you just be human for once and give someone some _space?"_

Tom's nostrils flared slightly, his temper still high as he regarded James, "Don't be ridiculous, James, and _get up,"_ James remained on the floor, so he headed for the door. Before he left he looked back to the sniffling wreck on the floor, "Your _friends_ are in the dungeon."

James flinched when the door slammed shut; he didn't know why but it still surprised and hurt him every time Tom lost his temper with him. The man was Lord Voldemort, it happened all the time, but James was rarely on the receiving end of the man's bad temper.

What was that about his 'friends'? What friends? They were in the dungeon?

James ran his hands through his perpetually messy hair before forcing himself back to his feet; he might as well go down to the dungeon and find out what Tom had meant.

…

"Lucius!"

"My Lord?"

Tom drew to a halt in front of the proud blond, "Round up the others. Have them hunt down Alastor Moody. Use any means necessary to find and capture him; they can hurt him if they want, but I want him brought to me _alive."_

Lucius nodded slowly, "Of course, my Lord."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the blond, "What are you waiting for? _Go!"_

……

"Wait, shush!"

Sirius and Regulus stopped bickering and turned to glare at Remus who had just silenced them.

"Listen," said Remus quietly. "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, as the other two listened they heard quiet footsteps coming nearer to their cell; they weren't the same timid footsteps of the young Death Eater that had been bringing them food, so it was definitely someone else. The three waited in slight worry as the footsteps slowed near their cell, and finally the Death Eater they belonged to appeared on the other side of the bars.

Regulus was the first to speak, after all, he had been the last to see James before his escape, "James, how are you? Are you ok?"

James gazed at the youngest Black for a few moments before blinking slowly and nodding, "I'm fine, thank you," before he could say anything else though, Sirius spoke in a harsh tone.

"If you've come for information, we don't have any."

James gave a shrug, "I don't care; that's not why I'm here. I just came down to see who had been captured as no one would tell me," he gave each wizard in front of him a good look over. "You don't seem too harmed; did you come without a fight?"

"We did, as a matter of fact," replied Remus, a frown set on his face. "We walked straight into a trap. We were outnumbered; there was no point in fighting back."

James nodded slowly as something occurred to him, "How long have you been here?"

"About two days… Why?"

James raised his eyebrows slightly, "Well, frankly I'm surprised you're all still alive-"

"According to Malfoy we were to be moved and left unharmed on the orders of Voldemort."

"Oh."

Sirius's eyes had narrowed in thought, "Malfoy also said that Voldemort probably wanted information about what happened to you."

James snorted, "The bastard is perfectly capable of getting it out of me himself and he already has-" he broke off and looked to his right and saw a young Death Eater shuffling towards him. "What do you want?"

The young Death Eater gulped audibly and stuttered out a reply, "The-the D-dark Lord requested y-your p-presence."

James scowled at the young Death Eater, "Well, you can tell the Dark Lord that I am occupied at the moment and that he can go and fuck himself."

"W-w-_what?"_ the young wizard's voice had gone about an octave higher at this instruction.

"You heard me. _Go,"_ James watched in satisfaction as the Death Eater practically ran from him; he knew the boy would be dead in a matter of minutes after delivering _that_ message to Tom. He knew that he, himself, would be punished for saying something like that whether it was to Tom's face or not.

"I won't lie, James, _that_ was cruel."

James gave a shrug; he didn't feel any guilt whatsoever for what he had just done, he rarely did anymore, "Plenty more where he came from, it doesn't matter."

Once more, the three imprisoned men were reminded of how different this James was to the teenager they had once known; he had just knowingly sent a young wizard to his death and didn't care at all. The coldness when addressing the boy had been very obvious in him; he was practically Malfoy with slightly more emotion.

James frowned as he realised they were still silent and regarding him with looks that vaguely resembled disgust, "People die. Get over it," Sirius was glaring at him now. "If you want to live, I suggest you divulge every bit of information you have about the Order. If not, keep your silence; Voldemort will break into your minds and get what he wants anyway before he has you killed. I would try and talk to him, but I really have no reason to, do I?"

Sirius was on his feet and at the bars; he and James barely a foot apart now, "That doesn't surprise us at all. You are nothing but a pathetic, cold hearted bastard-"

"Sirius!"

Ignoring Remus's meek protest; Sirius continued, "Why would you try and do anything to help? You're out for yourself and nothing more."

James kept his gaze level with Sirius's; he let the silence stand between them for a few moments before finally replying, "_I_ wasn't the one that decided to throw away six and a half years of friendship, Sirius. Remember that," with that, he turned and walked away.

…

James headed for the meeting hall, knowing that he would find Tom there; as he neared the large room, he could hear quiet voices. Quietly slipping into the room he saw Tom and Lucius discussing something at the other end; but as soon as they caught wind of his presence, they cut off their conversation abruptly.

"Lucius, _leave."_

Lucius gave a bow and swept out of hall; he threw smug smirk at James as he passed.

James walked slowly and as confidently as he could to the other end where Tom was waiting for him; as he moved he saw the body of the young Death Eater that had taken his message on the floor.

Tom waited for James to stop in front of him before he spoke, "You disobeyed a direct order, James. What, pray tell, was more important than attending to your Lord's bidding?"

James refused to back down; he kept his gaze firmly locked with Tom's, knowing he need not say anything as Tom was currently in his mind once more.

"You have heard of communicating, yes? You might like to try it sometime, James."

James narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why bother? You can just waltz on into mind whenever you like. I really have no need to ever speak again," he finally wilted slightly as he felt a hand on his neck again which, he had just realised, was quite sore from earlier. "What are you going to do? Kill me, like you killed the messenger over there?"

Tom sneered; his grip tightening slightly on James's neck, "You are treading on thin ice, James… If you know what is good for you, you will start showing me some respect and doing as you are told," he let go of James causing the younger wizard to stumble back a little.

James gently rubbed his neck; he was certain it would be bruised by the morning, "You do realise that works both ways, don't you? If you give me respect, _I,_ in turn, will give you respect."

Tom glared at James out the corners of his eyes, "You are the most irritating person that I have had the misfortune to come across."

James raised an eyebrow, "Then _why_ am I still alive? Surely if I was that much of a nuisance, _Tom,_ you would have done away with me a long time ago," he once again felt satisfaction when Tom looked away from him. "I could imagine your reasons for not torturing or killing me every time I defy you, but I would much rather hear them from you."

Tom looked back to James and looked him up and down in thought, "You need not know my reasons… But I assure you, anymore of this behaviour, and I will start punishing for it."

"You've said that before. I'm still waiting," replied James; he could see that Tom was softening up again, so he would try and see how far he could go again. "Don't make idle threats."

"My threats are not _idle."_

"Then why am I not being punished every time I talk back to you or defy, as you have threatened many times before?" James had sidled up to Tom by now and rested a hand on the Dark Lord's chest. "You should follow through with your threats to punish me, how else am I meant to learn my boundaries?"

Tom frowned at him, "Are you _begging_ for me to torture you?"

"No, I'm just making a suggestion."

Tom lifted a hand and tapped James lightly on the face, "Talking of suggestions… I suggest that you no longer have someone pass on your messages for you; the _nature_ of some would be best said to my face, don't you think?"

James attempted a hopeful look of innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tom."

Tom snorted quietly, "I am capable of a great many things, James, but 'fucking myself' in a satisfactory manner, is not one of them."

"It was another 'suggestion'."

"Brat."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Well, I've finished my assignments for this semester, so yay! And yet another update for this story. That's about 3 or 4 new chapters in the space of a month, and this baby still isn't a year old yet… I won't say anything else just yet, because chances are, I might lose this creative spark I have at the moment.

**Next Chapter:** More with Sirius, Remus and Regulus. Young Draco Malfoy makes appearance. Moody is finally captured by the Death Eaters.


	8. Understanding

**Riddle Me This**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these boys. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Thank yous:** _Sheshe17, Barranca, Mistress Vamp, SailorHecate, _

**As LuthorCorp mentioned in a review, I have said that this story could become Mpreg. I am still not fully decided whether it will or not, but it _might._**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8:** _Understanding_

"You are not going, James."

"Why not?" questioned James as he followed Tom along a dark corridor on the second floor. "I am perfectly capable of running this operation, Tom. I don't see why you're refusing to let me."

Tom stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned back to James, who had nearly walked straight into him, "Get this through your head, James. You. Are. _Not._ _Going,"_ he found himself being fixed with one of James's nastier glares. "I am _not_ changing my mind," with that said he turned on his heel and continued on his way.

James stayed standing where he was in the middle of the corridor silently fuming for a few moments before he rushed after Tom to catch up, "Is it because of my capture? Is that why you're refusing to let me go out on missions now? I escaped a week ago; you don't afford anyone else the luxury of not having to get on a bended knee for you," he nearly walked straight into Tom again as the other man stopped in his tracks so suddenly.

"_James!"_ Tom turned back to the younger wizard and gripped him by the shoulders. "Lucius is in charge of this mission and _you_ are _not_ going. _That_ is my final word on the matter," once again, he turned and left James standing there.

James sighed; "I don't need you to protect me, Tom," he called after the retreating Dark Lord. He watched silently as Tom glanced back at him but did not stop in his path again; very soon Tom had disappeared completely from James's sight. "Fine. Be like that then…"

James remained standing in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes longer, thoughtfully chewing his bottom lip, until he felt his Dark Mark start to burn. He then headed off in the same direction that Tom had gone; all the while muttering obscene words at the Dark Lord's expense.

……

"_Crucio!"_

Tom held the torture curse on Rodolphus Lestrange for about thirty seconds before lifting it and letting his eyes move across the mask covered faces of each of his Death Eaters, "I am displeased with the way things have been handled recently. I am annoyed that _all_ of my Death Eaters have failed in capturing _one_ old and mad ex-Auror," he could see James's body visibly tense out the corners of his eyes at the mention of Moody. "Lucius, you know what I want you to do; put your team together and get on with it."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Bellatrix; find Moody, and find him _now."_

James suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the female Death Eater's eagerness to inflict pain and torment upon someone.

Tom frowned slightly, "Leave him alive, Bellatrix. Remember that."

"Yes, my Lord."

Tom glanced to his left at James again, "James, I think it is time our prisoners were interrogated. I will leave that in your hands," he didn't bother to wait for a reply from James; he knew his lover was scowling at him. "You are dismissed," he watched as the Death Eaters started to file out of the hall. "James, come back here."

James sighed and turned back to Tom; he pulled off his hood and mask as he did so, "Yes, _my Lord?"_

Tom narrowed his eyes at the younger wizard, "Firstly, do _not_ mock me," James stopped in front of Tom and gazed coolly back at him. "Secondly, you do not like the task I have set you?"

James folded his arms across his chest and continued gazing levelly at Tom, "No, I don't. I think having me interrogate _them_ is a waste of my skills."

Tom raised a dark eyebrow, "I have seen you in action before, James, you are perfectly suited for interrogation."

"No, I'm not," replied James. "I am _not_ torturing them into talking. They were my _friends."_

"Were, James. _Were._ Past tense. They abandoned you a long time ago; you don't owe them anything, especially not your mercy."

James slowly shook his head, "I can't do it. I _won't_ do it," he was willing to suffer Tom's displeasure; he honestly couldn't bring himself to use his skill in torture to interrogate his former friends. "Ow!" he found himself being grabbed by the arms and forced over to a chair, which he was then pushed down onto. He watched as Tom crouched down before him, those rough hands now resting on his thighs. "What?"

Tom sighed; he took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke, "I want to be understanding, James, but you are not making this easy for me. Use this chance to tell me what's wrong, because you will not have me on my knees in front of you again."

James leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his stomach; he was pouting slightly, "Maybe they did abandon me, but I can understand why. You are _Lord Voldemort_ and I was sleeping with you; they had every right to flee, and I don't blame them for it for a second," he sighed and looked down at the hands on his thighs. "If they willingly give me the information that I need from them, then fine. If they don't, then someone else can do it, because I am _not_ going to torture it out of them and jeopardise any chance I might have of getting my friends back."

Tom frowned a little, as he regarded the lowered head of the younger wizard; he had never understood James's need for his friends, especially friends that had pushed him away over who he was sleeping with.

James didn't wait for Tom to reply to him, so he continued talking in a quiet voice, "I know you don't understand why I want my friends around, but I _do._ They were there for me when my parents stopped caring and they were willing to risk their education in my defence when Dumbledore kicked me out of Hogwarts," he raised his eyes enough so that he could see Tom's bright green ones. "You saw in my memories of my capture that Regulus helped me escape. They're not stupid, Tom, they can see that Dumbledore is failing; I _know_ they know that. They can be talked around, but I don't think torturing them for information is the way to go about it."

Tom remained silent for a few moments longer before slowly nodding, "Ok then. I am still leaving it entirely up to you, James; do what you must, but I do _want_ any information they have that Severus has not been able to get. And I want it _now."_

"Yes, sir."

Tom raised his eyebrows slightly, "What did I say about mockery?"

"You haven't punished me yet."

"You really should stop tempting me."

James smiled; he removed Tom's hands from his thighs and got to his feet, feeling the slightest bit more powerful standing over the Dark Lord, "You really should stop making idle threats," in a moment of Gryffindor bravery he ruffled Tom's hair as he walked passed.

Tom straightened up and smirked as he watched James wander out of the hall; he was once again reminded of just how soft he was being with James.

…

James wandered slowly down to the dungeon so that he could have his talk with his former friends and current prisoners; he pulled his wand out so that he was ready for any attack.

"Finally come for an interrogation, have we?"

James ignored the scathing comment and gave a flick of his wand; the door unlocked and slid open, he stepped inside and with another flick of his wand the door had sealed itself shut behind him, "We can do this the easy way, which I personally would prefer, or the hard way. You decide."

"What does the hard way entail?"

Regulus and Remus both turned to Sirius in disbelief.

James raised an eyebrow, "Torture. But I am hoping that it doesn't come to that, and I would rather not have to kill you as well," he fixed his gaze fully on the glaring form of the older Black brother. "I just want your co-operation."

"You _have_ our co-operation, James," said Remus calmly. "What is it you want to know?"

James sat down on the stone ledge jutting out of one of the cell's walls, "I just want to know if you have any knowledge about Dumbledore and the Order that Severus has not been able to get."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"Anything you have that Voldemort doesn't already know."

The three prisoners remained silent for several minutes before Sirius, as their self-appointed ring leader; spoke up, "What's in it for us?"

James snorted quietly, "You are really not in any position to bargain with me, Sirius," he found himself being glared at again. "Spill your secrets and you will live. Keep your silence and you will die. Your choice. Make it quickly."

"You're going to kill us over some miniscule bit of information?"

"No, I'm not," James shook his head. "But Voldemort will. Actually, you're probably not important enough for him to kill personally, I imagine he would set someone else the task; maybe Macnair with his blood thirst, or your darling cousin, Bellatrix. Like I said, _your choice."_

……

"Did you get anything out of them?"

"Mm, yeah…" James was finding it very hard to concentrate, as he felt the Dark Lord's hands moving over his body and an eager mouth kept attaching itself to his neck. "Mm, you're very…horny today…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," James managed to shift his position so that he was straddling Tom's lap before forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth; he could be just as rough as Tom when he wanted to be and right now he really wanted this. However, he wasn't quite so sure he wanted to have sex with Tom just yet, not after what Moody had done to him.

Tom chuckled against James's mouth, "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Riddle."

"Yes, sir."

……

James slowly woke up a couple of hours later to find himself all alone in the big bed; he had decided to give into his urges and allow Tom to take him again, after all, he knew Tom wouldn't hurt him and he was gentle about it. He rolled onto his back, the covers twisting around his waist, gazed up at the dark ceiling; he was wondering where Tom had disappeared too, perhaps something had happened that needed his urgent attention because he had seemed pretty intent on staying in bed earlier.

James had just started to drift back to sleep when a sharp knock on the door jerked him back to alert, "Yes?"

"The Dark Lord requests your presence."

"All right. I'll be there soon," James yawned and stretched, arching his back only to wince when he felt it crack; he then forced himself out of the bed and went in search of the clothes that had been haphazardly thrown about earlier.

About five minutes later James entered the meeting hall and headed straight over to the Dark Lord, ignoring all the other activity going on around him; as he neared, he noticed the look of amusement on Tom's handsome face, "You called?"

Tom smirked, "Indeed I did, James," he placed a hand at the middle of James's back and led him over to a far corner before he spoke again. "Moody has been captured," he felt James tense under his hand again. "I will be killing him shortly, but if you wish, you can have some revenge first."

"Don't kill him."

"_What?"_

James folded his arms, "At least not yet. I want him to suffer," Tom was frowning at him. "I want him to pay for what he did, and killing him will just give him the easy way out."

Tom was still frowning but he nodded slowly, "Very well. I will still be having a word with him."

James snorted, "I don't doubt that."

"Good," Tom patted James on the back. "Talk to your _friends,_ see if they are willing to join my cause."

"They won't."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Then they will die," he saw the wide eyed expression on James's face. "I will not be letting you talk me out of something again, James. If they refuse, they are finished, and you will _not_ try and help them to escape."

James sighed in defeat, "Yes, sir."

Tom noticed the defeated tone to James's voice, "I trust you, James, don't let me down."

"I won't."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Muahahaha! I guess it's sort of a cliffhanger… Wasn't meant to be. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next update to see what's going down with Moody and the Imprisoned Trio.

**Next Chapter:** One Month Later. What treatment did Moody get? Have Remus, Regulus and Sirius agreed to go over to the Dark Lord's side to save their lives or are they willing to die? Appearances by Lucius, Severus, Draco and Narcissa. Also an update on the information that James got out of the Imprisoned Trio (my new nickname for them).


	9. Confusion

**Riddle Me This**

**Apologies:** I am so, _so_ sorry that I have not updated in _so long._ I really did just lose all inspiration for my HP fics, but hopefully I can change that now. I do hope you haven't all lost hope completely.

**Thank yous:**_imakeeper, Helewisetran, Bunny Wigglesworth, Selene Malfoy Lupin, Sailor Hecate, Mistress Vamp, EsScaper, xSheshemex, yaeko, SBR, korymisun on Yahoo!, Lady Draculea, Fae Child19, leslie, Inuzuka Kibalicious, wIthOUt A nAmE, Merrymow, Valandhir, loonymoonyy, Calabazas, STEPHiE, ..., Dark ass, Louise, Steph, RETURN OF THE GREAT MOCHILOCH, HyperChild._

**This chapter is set one month after the last one.**

**Chapter 9:**_Confusion_

"We've been in here for over a month now. We've told you _all_ that we know, what else is there?"

James sighed; he could understand that frustration his former friends were feeling with their captivity at the moment. If anything, he was feeling much the same, as Tom was still determined to keep him from going on dangerous missions after the ordeal he had suffered during his capture after the last one, "He wants you to swear allegiance to him. Take his mark and you'll be allowed out; it really is _that_ simple," in the weeks since the interrogation, he had found himself coming down to the dungeon where his old friends were being kept almost every day. Regulus and Remus seemed pretty intent on getting his trust back, but Sirius – ever the stubborn and hot headed one – was still being somewhat intolerable.

"And if we don't?" questioned Regulus. "We're stuck down here forever more, or will he have us killed?"

"_I_ am the only reason you three are still alive," replied James in all seriousness. "I _know_ Tom, and he is not going to put up with this for much longer. He's already taking his frustration out on anyone who so much as _looks_ at him in anything other than fear and awe, and to be quite honest, if losing his trust is the price I have to pay because you're being stubborn then I am _done_ with you," he felt a sharp burning pain run through his left arm and he knew his Dark Mark had blackened from the Dark Lord's call. Getting to his feet he walked towards the entrance to the large dungeon cell, "Am I to tell the Dark Lord that you still refuse his allegiance?"

When his question was only met with silence, James shook his head and left the cell. There really was nothing more he could do now; he had to leave the lives his old friends up to the mercy of Lord Voldemort, and if he gave up trying to sweet talk the man then they would surely die. The Dark Lord had been pushing him aside in his most recent attempts at begging for their lives to be prolonged a bit more, and it was obvious to James that even _he,_ the Dark Lord's own lover, would be tortured if this continued for much longer.

It wasn't very Gryffindor of him really, giving up like this and being afraid that the Dark Lord would take his annoyance out on him. But what else could he do? He loved Tom, and despite what they had done to him, he still loved his friends as well, but he couldn't force them to swear their allegiance to the Dark Lord. Of course, the Imperius Curse could be used, but he sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

* * *

Tom was sitting at the desk in his study pouring over documents and maps; he had not acknowledged James's presence, nor did he intend to until he was good and ready. Ignoring the younger wizard would have been a lot easier though, if he wasn't aware of James glaring steadily at him from one of the armchairs, "James, just say whatever it is you want to say and get it over with," he didn't even bother looking up as he spoke.

"I want to know _why,"_ started James, leaning forward in the armchair and resting his elbows on his knees. "Why does it bother you so much that they won't take your Mark? Is it some sort of power thing? Is it because you_need_ to know that you can get even the hardest of Dumbledore supporters under your thumb, despite the fact that you're winning this war anyway? You have all the information that they can give you, _none_ of which is really going to help, because _clearly_ Dumbledore had doubts about where their loyalties lay. You knew full well that they were _never_ going to _willingly_ give in. I just don't understand why you've even let them live unharmed for so long, because you've made it perfectly clear that you think I'm an idiot for wanting their friendship back," James finally paused to take a few calming deep breaths before he got himself too worked up; he was mostly just getting irritated now because Tom was yet to even glance at him. "Do you _enjoy_ torturing me like this? Is that it?"

Ah. That had gotten Tom's full attention.

"It was _not_ my intention to torture you, James," the younger wizard was frowning at him now. "I would have thought it was obvious why I have made sure to keep them alive for so long, but apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently so."

Tom narrowed his eyes slightly, "Perhaps I do not understand why you are so hell bent on wanting them back in your life after they abandoned you, but I _do_ know what I would lose if I allowed them to be killed," he could see that James was trying not to look too curious, but his attempt to school his features into a look of indifference was quite pathetic. "I trust you above all the others, James, no matter what they might think, and I know that killing off your childhood friends would lose me _your_ trust. If they take my Mark, then I have no need to order them to be killed along with the rest of Dumbledore's army; if they don't then they are fair game for all of us. Letting them go is completely out of the question."

James slumped back into the armchair as Tom's words washed over him, "So you'll just leave them down there to go mad then? But... What if they did take the Mark and then they did a runner? Would you have them hunted down then and killed?"

"Yes."

James sighed; he didn't really know what he had been expecting, but Tom actually being truthful and blunt with him was not something he was really accustomed to. Swear their allegiance to Lord Voldemort and run, they would die; refuse their allegiance and they were fair game, and would more than likely die; fight as Death Eaters in this war, and they were open to death from Dumbledore's side. Yes, James could understand now why this was such a difficult decision for his old friends and he didn't really blame them.

"You haven't been keeping them alive this past month because I've been begging then?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "I admit that I have enjoyed the sexual gratification for 'keeping' them alive, but no, it was not my intent to immediately kill them."

"So you've been lying to me."

"Don't be affronted, James, you're not stupid. You should have known there was more to it than what I've let on to you."

James didn't care if he _should_ have known, he was still upset about this and he was growing increasingly more annoyed with Tom's seemingly careless treatment of his feelings. Of course, being the Dark Lord's lover, he had never expected it to be all sweet pillow talk and fluffy kittens; but was a little concern for his mental and emotional well being really too much to ask? He didn't think so.

"What would you have them do if they were to take the Mark?"

"They would be in your charge, and they would be free to come and go as they please, as the others do," replied Tom. By now he had turned back to what he had previously been doing at the desk, knowing full well that he had a severe soft spot for those puppy dog looks that James was prone to giving him. "I would expect periodical updates and routine legilimency checks to make sure that they are not attempting to deceive you or myself. I would also expect you to treat them as you would any other Death Eater, rather than give them special treatment."

"Special treatment like you're giving _me,_ you mean?"

"Don't be cocky with me, James."

* * *

"_I swear I didn't do anything!" James's eyes were burning with tears as he desperately pleaded for his life. "Tom, please... You know I wouldn't do something like that," he backed away when he saw those normally green eyes flash red._

"_You have tried my patience for too long, James. Enough!" Tom had his wand pointed on the young wizard that he had taken to his bed; the one that he had put his trust in. He had never felt so betrayed before. "I put my trust in you, James. I have given you more leeway than you ever deserved, and this is how you repay me?! By whoring yourself out to the highest bidder? By allowing what is rightfully _mine_to be used and sullied by the lowest of scum?"_

"_Tom, please..." by now, James was sobbing brokenly; he was so scared and he didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't even entirely sure what it was he was supposed to have done, but the moment he had entered the meeting hall this afternoon he had found himself magically thrown against the wall by the very angry Dark Lord._

"_Don't call me that!" spat Tom, his eyes narrowed to slits at the terrified younger wizard. "You disgust me, James. I regret the day that I laid eyes on you."_

"_You don't mean that-"_

"_Don't presume to know the way my mind works!"_

"_Tom-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

James violently jerked awake; he was breathing heavily and he had broken out in a cold sweat. As he tried to calm himself he gazed wide eyed around the darkened room, his eyes finally falling on the sleeping figure beside him in the bed.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he dreaming of Tom killing him? Why on earth would he dream of whoring himself out to the 'highest bidder'? Was his subconscious mind trying to tell him something? Be careful, maybe? Don't sleep with anyone else? Why would he sleep with someone else in the first place? Tom was a lot of things, and being an attentive and adequate lover was one of them.

"What's the matter, James?"

James sniffed and focussed his fuzzy vision back on Tom who had apparently been woken up by his own distressed sleep, "N-nothing... Just a bad dream."

"Hm. Take some Dreamless Sleep potion."

"I-I'm fine."

"Go back to sleep then."

James sighed and settled back down in the bed, but he knew he was not going to sleep again tonight. He had never dreamt of Tom being like that with him before, so why now? What had changed?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know, and I do apologise, but it_is_ an update. I promise I'll try and lengthen it out with the next one.

**Let's take a vote!** Should I add mpreg to this fic in the future or not? I'm undecided and I'd like to know what the readers think.


End file.
